I przysięgam, że będę strzelał celnie
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Stiles jest synem prezydenta, a Derek jego ochroniarzem
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: I przysięgam, że będę strzelał celnie**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: AU bezwilkołacze, agent!Derek, sceny erotyczne, alkohol, krew, porwania, odrobina angstu i happy end - taka euphoryczna normalka dla Tygodnia Stereka**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: rozdziały mają różne długości - w zasadzie nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Ten jest najkrótszy jak do tej pory. Krótszych nie przewidziano.**

* * *

Derek zaskoczony obserwował jak Stiles wchodzi do swojego hotelowego pokoju, a potem z całej siły zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Scott, przyjaciel Stilinskiego próbował wbiec tam po chwili, ale pomieszczenie okazało się zamknięte i McCall odbił się od twardej powierzchni drewna.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął chłopak, ignorując gapiących się ludzi. – Otwórz!

Scott pukał przez kilka minut, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że Stilinski wpuści przyjaciela do środka.

\- Agencie Hale – zwrócił się nagle do niego McCall. – Czy ma pan klucz uniwersalny? – spytał z nadzieją.

Derekowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka.

\- Do własnego użytku, panie McCall – przypomniał mu sucho.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że za sobą nie przepadamy, ale… - zaczął chłopak.

\- Takie mam rozkazy. Jeśli pan Stilinski chciałby pana wpuścić…

\- Mógłbyś odpuścić już z tymi oficjalnymi zwrotami! – wszedł mu w słowo Scott.

Boyd i Erica uśmiechnęli się z drugiego końca korytarza. Pracowali razem już prawie rok, więc mieli wypracowane metody porozumiewania się bez słów. Pomagał fakt, że dwójka pozostałych agentów też kiedyś pracowała w służbach specjalnych. Derek chwilami nawet sądził, że Reyes mogła być bardziej niebezpieczna i lepiej wyszkolona od Boyda. Z jakiegoś powodu blondynka przypominała mu famme fatale i dawne kobiety-szpieg, przed którymi przestrzegano ich podczas szkolenia.

Derek zignorował McCalla i spojrzał na zegarek. Nacisnął jeden z dodatkowych guzików i zameldował.

\- Ptaszek w gniazdku.

Erica – chociaż tego nie widział z tej odległości – na pewno przewróciła oczami.

\- Słuchaj, musisz mnie tam wpuścić. Heather sprzedała prasie informacje na temat ich związku – zaczął Scott i tym przyciągnął uwagę Dereka.

Hale od dłuższego czasu ostrzegał przed dziewczyną. Celebrytka szukała łatwego rozgłosu i bardzo szybko zapoznała się ze Stilesem, który nie był przyzwyczajony do dziewcząt jej pokroju. Stilinski jako syn prezydenta był natomiast najlepszą partią w kraju. Chłopak był młody, inteligentny i niebrzydki, chociaż jego urody nie można było tak łatwo określić. Duża ilość pieprzyków i blada cera, która nijak nie pasowała do Kalifornii, z której pochodził, stanowiły jego znak rozpoznawczy. Podobnie jak dość inteligentne opinie, które wygłaszał, a które kompletnie zaskakiwały, gdy spojrzało się na tego dwudziestolatka.

Derek – jeszcze zanim został przydzielony do jego ochrony – był pewien, że ludzie ze sztabu wyborczego Johna Stilinskiego musieli się sporo napracować. Szybko jednak odkrył, że Stiles był inteligentny i spostrzegawczy. Nie korzystał z usług ludzi, którzy pisali przemówienia na zamówienie, ani tym bardziej nie kierował się cudzą opinią podczas wygłaszania własnych osądów.

\- Przykro mi, ale wiesz, że on nie lubi, kiedy mu się przeszkadza. Daj mu czas, a sam ci otworzy – odparł, zerkając teraz mniej pewnie na drzwi.

W ciągu ostatniego roku nie widział Stilinskiego z nikim prócz Heather. Chodziły plotki, że  
chłopak był prawiczkiem, ale po ostatnim tygodniu w Las Vegas, na które namówiła Stilesa celebrytka, Derek sądził, że niewinność Pierwszego Syna Stanów Zjednoczonych została bezpowrotnie utracona.

Scott spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz błagalnie, ale Hale naprawdę nie mógł tego zrobić. Istniały pewne zasady, które powstały nie bez potrzeby. Stiles czasami musiał mieć chwile samotności, nawet jeśli oznaczało to też odcięcie od przyjaciół.

\- Wróć do swojego pokoju. Poślę po ciebie, kiedy otworzy drzwi – obiecał Derek, zaskakując kompletnie McCalla.

\- Dzięki. Jest naprawdę źle – dodał chłopak, rzucając okiem ostatni raz na zamknięty pokój.

ooo

Stiles nie otworzył drzwi, więc Boyd kilka godzin później wszedł na palcach do środka i sprawdził czy wszystko jest w porządku. Chłopak spał na łóżku, wciąż w garniturze, ale pokój wydawał się czysty. Derek nie sądził, żeby Stiles wiedział, że zaglądają do niego raz na dwie godziny. Szczególnie po tym jak jego ojciec zlecił likwidację dwóch komórek terrorystów na Bliskim Wschodzie.

Liczba zamachów podwoiła się na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, a i nie brakowało takich, którzy w imię Allaha chcieli zemścić się na pierworodnym Amerykańskiego Szatana, jak uprzejmie tytułowano teraz Johna Stilinskiego w krajach muzułmańskich.

Derek nie należał do tej części personelu, która plotkowała i czytała kolorowe czasopisma. Lata doświadczenia z prasą nauczyły go, że kłamstwa sprzedają się najlepiej, więc i wyobraźnia pismaków działa na pełnych obrotach. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed zastanawianiem nad tym, co dokładnie sprzedała Heather. Stiles nie był święty. Prawdę powiedziawszy chłopak był sarkastycznym gówniarzem, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa zbyt trafnymi pytaniami, na które sam do tego odpowiadał. Musiało mieć to coś wspólnego ze studiami psychologicznymi, które podjął Stilinski.

Ranek nadszedł bardzo szybko i Derek nie zdziwił się, gdy przed hotelem ustawiło się kilku paparazzich, których ochrona próbowała uprzątnąć z chodnika.

\- Zerwał z nią – poinformowała ich Erica przy śniadaniu, gdy dopijał swoją zwyczajową kawę.

\- To nie powinno cię interesować – przypomniał kobiecie, która uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- Oczywiście, że to interesuje wszystkich, agencie Hale. I nie uwierzę, że ciebie nie. Podobno dziewczyna ma jakąś taśmę… - zaczęła, ale Derek już wstawał od stołu.

Plotki naprawdę go nie interesowały. Zamiast tego wolał wjechać windą na piętro, które zarezerwowali kilka dni wcześniej i zebrać raporty od nocnej zmiany. Stiles nie był kłopotliwym podopiecznym. Nie przyjmował nigdy wizyt nocnych. Tych odpłatnych czy nie. Nie imprezował też zbyt długo, chociaż Heather próbowała to zmienić. Może to było właśnie powodem rozstania? Dziewczyna nie pasowała do wizerunku, który Stilinscy próbowali podtrzymać, a Stiles nigdy nie chciał przysporzyć ojcu kłopotów. Dlatego Derek zdziwił się, gdy na wyświetlaczu jego telefonu pojawił się numer alarmowy z kierunkowym z Waszyngtonu.

\- Agent Hale – przedstawił się czując, że serce zaczyna podchodzić mu do gardła.

Te telefony nigdy nie oznaczały niczego innego. Ostatnim razem został wysłany do Teheranu, żeby wydostać raport na temat nowej tajnej broni, który został sprzedany przez jednego z członków zespołu.

\- Z tej strony John Stilinski, agencie Hale – odparł jego rozmówca uprzejmie.

\- Panie Prezydencie – powiedział niemal natychmiast przystając w połowie korytarza.

Kilka osób spojrzało na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować w tej chwili.

\- Nie ma powodu, żeby mnie tytułować. To prywatna rozmowa, agencie Hale, Derek, jeśli mogę zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu – ciągnął dalej Stilinski.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się pospiesznie. – Czym mogę służyć?

\- Jestem teraz w Waszyngtonie, ale w najbliższym czasie wylatuję na szczyt do Brukseli i nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Głowa mojego sztabu poinformowała mnie, że ta dziewczyna, z którą spotykał się Stiles… - urwał mężczyzna, wzdychając. – Chodzi o to, że on został tam z wami sam, a ja nie mogę przylecieć. Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj przez telefon, ale to nie to samo. Czy mógłbyś… Nie wiem jakoś po męsku zająć mu czas, jakoś poprawić mu humor. Z was wszystkich tylko o tobie mówił coś miłego, chociaż słowo miłe nie jest tu raczej użyte w odpowiedni sposób, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli… - westchnął mężczyzna. – Wiem, że nie jesteście przyjaciółmi, ale Scott raczej nie zrozumie… Czasem po prostu trzeba kogoś z zewnątrz – zaczął plątać się mężczyzna i Derek zrozumiał z ulgą, że właśnie rozmawia z Johnem-ojcem, a nie Prezydentem Stilinskim.

\- Postaram się z nim porozmawiać, ale to silny chłopak. Cokolwiek się nie stało, da sobie radę – powiedział całkiem szczerze, bo nie z takich rzeczy Stiles się podnosił.

\- Dziękuje agencie Hale, Derek – poprawił się Stilinski. – Zapisz sobie mój numer na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli potrzebowałbyś czegoś…

\- Myślę, że nie powinien pan dziękować zanim nie zobaczę czy Stiles w ogóle będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo Derek.

\- Tak czy inaczej ci dziękuję – odparł mężczyzna rozłączając się.

Derek popatrzył na swoją komórkę z niedowierzaniem i wrócił na parter, kierując się wprost do baru.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles nie wyszedł z pokoju cały dzień, omijając wykłady, na które specjalnie przeleciał pół kraju. Oficjalnie chłopak już wypełnił swoje obowiązki, ale akurat ta część wyjazdu miała należeć do tej przyjemnej. Chociaż Derek nie widział nic fascynującego w wykładach pod tytułem „Behawioryzm we współczesnej kryminologii". Liczył, że Erica przejmie akurat tę część ich obowiązków i obaj z Boydem będą mogli zająć się koordynacją pozostałych działań.

Wieczór nadszedł wyjątkowo szybko, więc zameldował, że zmiana pojawiła się na miejscu, a sam udał się do swojego pokoju, piętro niżej. Nie przebierał się nawet, ale ściągnął zegarek, który dostał wraz z wyposażeniem. Nie był pewien czy jest w nim zainstalowany stały podsłuch, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować.

Prawie godzinę później zapukał do pokoju i, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, skorzystał z uniwersalnego klucza, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia jego podwładnych.

\- Hej, mówiłem, że nie chcę nikogo widzieć – warknął chłopak, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę.

Stilinski miał na sobie koszulkę z logo Harvardu i szerokie spodenki gimnastyczne, które przerażająco podkreślały jego szczupłe długie nogi.

\- A ja mówiłem już, że jeśli ktoś wślizguje się do pokoju, powinieneś chociaż sprawdzić kto to – odparł Derek zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Stiles powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Poważnie, agencie Hale? Według moich informacji twoja zmiana skończyła się jakieś półtorej godziny temu – przypomniał mu Stiles.

\- Jestem tutaj półprywatnie – odpowiedział, podchodząc bez zaproszenia do kanapy.

Usiadł na miękkiej skórze i postawił na szklanym stoliku butelkę ciemnego alkoholu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pozwolił ci usiąść – mruknął pod nosem Stiles.

Derek ugryzł się w język, a potem sięgnął po jedną ze szklanek i nalał sobie odrobinę alkoholu. Stilinski obserwował go kątem oka, czekając na jakąkolwiek podpowiedź, więc rozejrzał się po pokoju odrobinę zdenerwowany. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z ludźmi, a coś takiego jak nawiązanie dialogu ze Stilesem po prostu było niemożliwe nawet dla tych, którzy przeważnie byli empatyczni. Chłopak nigdy nie trzymał się określonych schematów i nie można było przewidzieć jego reakcji na cokolwiek.

\- Dostałem telefon od twojego ojca – zdecydował się na szczerość.

Brew Stilesa uniosła się odrobinę, jakby czekał, aż Derek powie coś bardziej interesującego.

\- Mógłbym ci teraz wcisnąć pogadankę, że jak nie ona to inna. Albo mógłbym ci powiedzieć, że kiedyś trafisz na szczerą dziewczynę, która nie wykorzysta cię dla pięciu minut sławy, ale prawda jest taka, że będzie tylko gorzej – odparł Derek popijając odrobinę ze swojej szklanki.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem – ku przerażaniu Hale'a – zaczął chichotać jak opętany. Oczywiście nie mógł zareagować jak żadna z normalnych osób, które Derek znał. Nie, żeby Hale spodziewał się czegoś innego.

\- Oddzwoń do mojego ojca i powiedz mu, że poprawiłeś mi humor – poinformował go Stiles. – Empatia w twoim wykonaniu musi być zabójczą bronią. Już wiem, co robiłeś na tych wszystkich tajnych misjach, wpędzałeś ludzi w depresję – dodał rozbawiony i Derek nie mógł się powstrzymać przed lekkim uśmiechem. – Agencie Hale, czuję się doskonale. To ja zerwałem z nią i zrobiłem to z całkiem innych powodów, niż szmatławce dociekają – odparł nagle całkiem poważnie. – Możesz spokojnie udać się z powrotem do swojego eremu i planować jak ty i twoja mała wataha zamierzacie przetransportować mnie bezpiecznie na drugi koniec kraju – poinformował go i wbił wzrok z powrotem w telewizor.

Derek nie drgnął jednak, obserwując cienie pod oczami chłopaka. Już wcześniej zauważył, że Stiles wbrew pozorom nie należał do najbardziej otwartych osób. Pod pozorami śmiałości i bezczelności ukrywał się w końcu wychowany w małym miasteczku syn szeryfa, którego matka zmarła bardzo wcześnie. Derek czytał jego akta i był pewien, że Stiles widział jego teczkę.

\- Dlaczego nie wpuściłeś wczoraj Scotta? – spytał cicho Derek.

Stiles zesztywniał na kanapie, a potem spojrzał na niego chłodno.

\- Teraz jesteśmy nagle po imieniu? – zakpił chłopak.

Derek sięgnął po drugą szklankę i napełnił ją bez słowa alkoholem, a potem podał ją Stilinskiemu.

\- Jestem z Teksasu. U nas zawieramy przyjaźnie przy whiskey – poinformował go bez wahania.

Stiles nie wyciągnął jednak ręki.

\- Jestem niepełnoletni – poinformował go chłopak.

\- Jeszcze dwa albo trzy miesiące – odparł Derek. – Poza tym siedzisz tutaj z jednym z agentów twojej własnej ochrony na prośbę twojego ojca. Ja mu nie powiem – parsknął, bo czuł już, że whiskey rozlewa się ciepłem po jego ciele.  
Stiles wziął od niego szklankę, a potem ostrożnie upił odrobinę i skrzywił się wyraźnie.

\- Co to jest? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Teksańska whiskey – odparł Derek z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Polujecie też gołymi rękami na niedźwiedzie? – spytał retorycznie chłopak. – Zresztą nie odpowiadaj. Jestem pewien, że z tymi mięśniami na pewno masz nie jednego na sumieniu.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Złapałem kiedyś rybę gołymi rękami, ale żadna z nich nie miała ostrych zębów i pazurów – odparł i Stiles przewrócił oczami. – Derek Hale – przedstawił się, gdy chłopak wziął głębszego łyka ze swojej szklanki.

\- Stiles Stilinski – odparł tamten i uścisnął jego dłoń pewnie. – Teraz się upijemy? Zagramy w pokera, a potem pozwolisz palić mi cygara?

\- Przykro mi, ale nie zabrałem kart i cygar – przyznał, a potem w ciszy zaczął sączyć alkohol.

Nie widział Stilesa pijącego, więc sądził, że wiele nie zajmie wprowadzenie go w bardziej szczery nastrój. Nie zamierzał upić chłopaka do nieprzytomności, ale zmusić do wygadania. Tak jak Peter postąpił z nim kilka lat wcześniej.

\- To właśnie w tobie uwielbiam najbardziej. Jesteś taki rozmowny – zakpił Stiles. – Nachodzisz ludzi o nieludzkiej porze, a potem siadasz sobie na ich kanapach bez zaproszenia i wypijasz coś, co smakuje jak bimber, który pędził dziadek Scotta.

\- Nie obrażaj mojego rodzinnego alkoholu. Szukałem butelki przeszło dwie godziny w tym cholernym mieście – warknął Derek, ale nie czuł się tak naprawdę urażony.

\- Poważnie? Smakuje ci to? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Może źle to pijesz – mruknął pod nosem Hale. – Weź łyk i nie połykaj od razu, ale rozprowadź whiskey po języku – poinstruował go, a potem z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Stiles patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Stilinski szybko dopił do dna whiskey i zwinął się po drugiej stronie kanapy.

Rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka sięgał bardzo nisko, ale Derek nie był wstanie tego dostrzec przez materiał koszulki. Był jednak pewien, że jak każdy z tak jasną cerą Stilesa na pewno sięgał bardzo daleko. Były takie chwile, gdy nawet z chęcią zobaczyłby ten rumieniec na własne oczy.

Chłopak nalał sobie całkiem sporą porcję, a potem pospiesznie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Milczenie stało się o wiele bardziej komfortowe niż Derek sobie wyobrażał. Stiles jednak potrafił zachować ciszę, co wydawało się zadziwiające biorąc pod uwagę fontanny słów, które przeważnie wylewały się z jego ust. Może to whiskey działała właśnie tak na niego?

Byli prawie w połowie butelki i Derek zaczął zastanawiać się czy Stiles zaraz nie upadnie pod stół, ale chłopak wydawał się całkiem przytomny.

\- Nie plotkujesz – stwierdził w pewnym momencie Stilinski, a skoro nie było to pytanie to Hale nie zamierzał też odpowiadać. – Skoro i tak jutro wszystko będzie w prasie… - westchnął jakby dopiero podjął decyzję. – Rozmawiałem dzisiaj rano z Melissą McCall, która dowodzi gabinetem taty. Nie zawsze orientuję się jak moje prywatne życie wpłynie na sondaże i tak dalej, więc mam jej numer w podręcznym wybieraniu – poinformował go Stiles.

Derek nie musiał nawet pytać czy chłopak ma wielu przyjaciół. Dostał dossie każdej osoby, z którą Stilinski się często kontaktował, a była to jedna z najuboższych teczek, które widział. Ale i bez tego wiedział, że chłopak był po prostu samotny.

\- Chodzi o to, że jutro będę musiał wejść na mojego bloga i dodać krótki filmik, w którym opowiem o mojej orientacji seksualnej. Mój ojciec już wie – uprzedził chłopak, gdy Derek zrobił zaskoczoną minę. – Nie wiem jak jest tam pomiędzy wami agentami. Czy dalej będziecie w miarę uprzejmi czy coś… Wiem, że większość z was to samce alfa albo coś… - dodał machając ręką jakby chciał podkreślić 'coś'.

\- Nie będzie z tym problemu, Stiles – uspokoił go Derek po raz pierwszy używając imienia chłopaka i ten spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, że nikt nie zachowa się nieuprzejmie w stosunku do syna Prezydenta, agencie Hale – zaczął Stilinski.

\- Derek – poprawił go odruchowo i Stiles się uśmiechnął.

\- Derek – powtórzył chłopak, jakby rozsmakowując się w tym słowie. – Nie lubię nieszczerości. Jeśli ktoś miałby z moją orientacją jakiś problem, powinien przenieść się gdzie indziej – urwał, dopijając resztę alkoholu ze swojej szklanki.

Derek przez chwilę analizował to co powiedział mu Stiles, a potem nagle wszystko zaczęło układać się w jego głowie.

\- Boisz się powiedzieć Scottowi, bo myślisz, że cię odtrąci – stwierdził Hale.  
Stiles nawet nie starał się zaprzeczyć.

\- Scott jest dla mnie jak brat, ale… - urwał chłopak.

\- Więc mu to powiedz. McCall potrafi był tłukiem, ale oddałby za ciebie życie – zauważył Derek i Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- O tak. McCall jest tłukiem – powtórzył chłopak rozbawiony nagle. – Powiedz mi, Derek, skoro już rozkładamy na czynniki pierwsze moje życie uczuciowe albo w tej chwili jego dojmujący brak, dlaczego taki zdolny agent został przydzielony do niańczenia dzieciaka. Jesteś ode mnie o sześć lat starszy. Nie powinieneś ratować świata? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Niesubordynacja – odparł mężczyzna rozsiadając się wygodniej. – Rodzinna cecha wrodzona Hale'ów. Tajna misja, która poszła nie całkiem po myśli dowództwa – dodał ogólnikowo.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, a potem obrócił dłonią w powietrzu w sugestywny sposób, który mówił jasno nawijaj.

\- Nie ma tego w mojej teczce, bo to naprawdę tajna misja, ale mogę powiedzieć tylko, że zrobiłem zamieszanie, którego nie wliczono w koszta, wracając z odbitym agentem, który wcale nie miał się znajdować tam, gdzie go znalazłem – odparł i Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli odbiłeś kogoś z rąk wroga to raczej powód do dumy – podsumował Stilinski.

\- Nie, jeśli to był agent brytyjski, do którego MI6 się nie przyznaje – oznajmił mu, przypominając sobie kilka naprawdę długich godzin, które spędził u przełożonego.

Stiles parsknął rozbawiony, a potem niemal wsiąkł w kanapę, podwijając pod siebie nogi. Musiało być już dobrze po północy, ale Derek nie sądził, żeby to była odpowiednia pora do tego, aby iść spać.

\- Uważasz, że jako gej jestem niemęski? – spytał Stiles nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Nie jestem dobrą osobą do odpowiadania na takie pytania – odparł całkiem szczerze Derek.

\- Jesteś samcem alfa. Mordujesz ryby gołymi rękami – przypomniał mu ze śmiechem.

Derek przewrócił oczami, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że takich informacji nie było w jego dossie.

\- Jestem biseksualny – odparł Hale rejestrując szok Stilesa. – Więc to pytanie naprawdę nie jest do mnie. Myślę jednak, że cudzą męskość określa charakter i duch, a nie mięśnie i refleks, który jest potrzebny przy łapaniu gołymi rękami ryb – zakpił.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Na przykład agent Reyes ma większe jaja niż większość drugiej zmiany – ciągnął dalej Derek nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Agencie Hale! – parsknął Stiles udając, że jest wstrząśnięty, a potem zaczął się śmiać i chyba nie mógł przestać, bo zsunął się na podłogę i tam już został.

Derek doszedł do wniosku, że alkohol musi i na niego oddziaływać, bo usłyszał dźwięk, który musiał być jego własnym śmiechem, chociaż nawet nie zorientował się, że też spotkał się z podłogą. Skopał buty i ściągnął marynarkę, która krępowała jego ruchy. Stiles przyglądał mu się ciekawie, jakby po raz pierwszy widział go po prawie cywilnemu i chyba to była prawda. Rzadko w końcu pozwalał sobie na chwile luzu.

Próbował drżącymi rękami poradzić sobie z mankietami, ale guziki były zbyt małe.

\- Pozwól – powiedział Stiles, pochylając się nad jego nadgarstkiem.

Długie, szczupłe palce szybko uwolniły jego ręce i chłopak z pytaniem w oczach sięgnął do jego krawata, który sprawnie został rozwiązany. Derek spojrzał na pasek ciemnego materiału, który opadł na drewnianą podłogę.

\- Cholera – mruknął. – Nie umiem wiązać krawata – przypomniał sobie. – Przeważnie ściągam go przez głowę.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, na kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Jakimś cudem siedzieli teraz tak blisko, że Derek mógł zobaczyć każdą z ciemnych plamek w miodowych oczach chłopaka.

\- Zawiążę go jutro dla ciebie – obiecał Stiles i spojrzał na jego usta, chyba podświadomie zwilżając swoje.

I Derek wiedział do czego to zmierza w chwili, gdy coś jak magnetyczne przyciąganie pchało go w kierunku tych absurdalnie pełnych ust. Nie opierał się też, gdy język Stilesa wkradł się do środka i zaczął zabawę z jego własnym. Chłopak był delikatny, nieśmiały, ale zadziorny. Pozwalał mu na chwilę prowadzenia tylko po to, żeby w ostatnim momencie pokazać jednak kto tu rządzi i zassać całkiem mocno, niemal boleśnie jego dolną wargę.

Derek nie powstrzymywał syków i jęków, które bardzo szybko wypełniły pomieszczenie. Stiles zresztą też nie był cichy, gdy centymetr po centymetrze coraz mocniej dociskał swoje ciało do niego.

Kiedy w końcu przerwali pocałunek, oparci o siebie czołami, dyszący i zgrzani, Stilinski siedział na jego kolanach oplatając go nogami, a w jego brzuch wbijała się twarda erekcja chłopaka.

\- Nie powinniśmy – zaczął, bo jeszcze zostało mu odrobinę krwi w mózgu.

Stiles przerwał mu kolejnym pocałunkiem, jakby spodziewał się tych słów i nie chciał ich usłyszeć. Chłopak zsunął się niżej liżąc i gryząc jego szyję do wysokości wciąż zapiętego kołnierzyka. Objął więc dłońmi jego pośladki, ściskając mocno obie półkule i poczuł jak Stiles zadrżał.

\- O taaak – westchnął chłopak w jego ucho, moszcząc się wygodniej na jego kolanach.

Derek nie wiedział czy Stiles celowo ocierał się o jego penisa, ale w tej chwili nie miało to zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, bo o ile nie myliło go doświadczenie, ktoś w końcu zajrzy do środka i zostaną przyłapani.

\- Musimy – zaczął i słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy Stiles przykrył dłonią jego erekcję okrytą wciąż materiałem spodni.

\- Musimy się tego pozbyć – oznajmił Stiles, wprawnie luzując jego pasek.

Z trudem powstrzymał jego dłonie przed rozpięciem swoich spodni i zsunął chłopaka na podłogę. Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale z nadzieją w oczach i Derek zawahał się po raz kolejny.

\- Podobasz mi się – powiedział Stilinski po raz kolejny zaskakując go. – Nie jestem pijany – dodał, ponownie zbliżając się. – I ufam ci.

Derek przełknął ślinę próbując sobie przypomnieć dlaczego dokładnie to był zły pomysł, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie, gdy Stiles patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Nie, gdy jego własny penis zaczynał cierpieć w klatce z ciasnego materiału spodni.

\- Sypialnia? – spytał miękko Stiles, wyciągając dłoń i Derek pozwolił mu się podnieść.

Jakimś cudem zdążyli zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a Stilinski zrzucił z siebie przepoconą koszulkę, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka. W ostatniej chwili Derek zdjął kaburę z pistoletem, kładąc ją w zasięgu dłoni zanim upadli na chłodną pościel, a chłopak nakrył go swoim ciałem wiercąc się i ocierając bez ładu i składu.

Derek bez większego wahania przewrócił ich tak, że teraz to on miał kontrolę nad ich poczynaniami. Pocałował Stiles jeszcze raz rejestrując, że chłopak nie smakuje już alkoholem, a potem dobrał się do miękkiej skóry jego karku, która prosiła wręcz o zmaltretowanie. Ciało Stilesa było przyjemne w dotyku. Niezbyt umięśnione, ale gibkie i jednocześnie wysportowane. Chłopak był ewidentnie w dobrej formie, chociaż czy o coś innego można było podejrzewać dwudziestolatka?  
Derek zawahał się, gdy te sprytne palce dobrały się do guzików jego koszuli, a usta Stilesa przyssały się do nowo odsłoniętej kości jego obojczyka. Szybko został uwolniony z krępującego go materiału i zanim zdążył się zorientować z powrotem był na dole, gdy chłopak szarpał się z jego spodniami. Uniósł biodra, a Stiles korzystając z sytuacji zdarł z niego za jednym zamachem i spodnie i bieliznę, a potem opuścił własne sportowe spodenki, pod którymi jak się okazało nie miał już nic.

Derek miał ochotę skomentować ten fakt, ale chłopak przyssał się do jego kości biodrowej, jednocześnie palcami zapoznając się z kształtem jego penisa. Wrażenie było niedostateczne, drażniące i irytujące, więc sięgnął w dół i objął jego dłoń, prowadząc ją w dół, a potem do góry. Prędko zdał sobie sprawę, że bez jakiegoś nawilżacza nic z tego nie wyjdzie, więc podciągnął chłopaka na wysokość swoich oczu.

\- Masz lubrykant? – spytał rzeczowo, a Stiles wciągnął do ust więcej powietrza.

\- Ja… nie… - zająknął się chłopak, więc Derek pocałował go w usta, a potem w policzek w miejsca, gdzie jak pamiętał Stilinski miał swoje pieprzyki.

\- Chciałem to zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu – przyznał po raz pierwszy i poczuł na swoim policzku jak chłopak uśmiecha się.

\- Leżeć ze mną nago? – droczył się Stiles.

\- Pocałować twoje pieprzyki – poprawił go Derek.

Stilinski nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale wtulił się w niego mocniej, a potem ostrożnie, nieśmiało zaczął całować go po piersi.

\- Czekaj – syknął Derek, gdy zorientował się gdzie się zbliża Stiles.

Z największą chęcią pozwoliłby chłopakowi na possanie swojego penisa, szczególnie tymi niedorzecznie czerwonymi ustami, ale kilka faktów z wieczora zakotwiczyło się w jego głowie. Stiles zamarł, jakby wiedział dokładnie o czym myśli Derek i położył mężczyźnie dłoń na piersi, wplatając w palce ciemne kręcone włosy.

Hale podciągnął go do góry po raz kolejny, ignorując słaby protest, a potem śliską od śliny dłoń owinął wokół penisa chłopaka. Stiles prawie zawinął się wokół jego ręki i całkiem głośny jęk wyrwał się z jego ust. Jęk, który Derek chciałby usłyszeć jeszcze raz i jeszcze… I jeszcze, jeśli byłoby to możliwe, dlatego poruszał swoją dłonią w górę i w dół, czując jak Stiles rozpada się pod nim i drży, a potem wytryskuje pomiędzy ich ciała w zaskakującej ciszy.

Derek nawet nie czekał ,aż chłopak dojdzie do siebie, ale mokrą od spermy dłoń zawinął wokół własnego penisa i zaczął obciągać się szybkimi krótkimi pchnięciami, które zawsze najszybciej prowadziły go na szczyt. Czuł jak ciśnienie buduje się w jego jądrach i jęknął, gdy poczuł rękę Stilesa, ściskającą badawczo jego jądra, a potem zsuwającą się niżej. Chłopak zawahał się i spojrzał na niego, jakby czekał na pozwolenie.

\- Proszę – jęknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać, bo palec Stilesa napierał teraz na jego mięśnie, które nie ustąpiły pod zbyt delikatnym dotykiem, ale to i tak było dostatecznie wiele, żeby przekroczyć granicę.

Orgazm wyrwał z niego zduszony jęk i nawet sam nie był pewien kiedy odpłynął.


	3. Chapter 3

Dźwięk budzika normalnie stawiał go na nogi, więc zaskoczony odkrył, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie może się podnieść. Spojrzał w dół na swoją klatkę piersiową i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł rozchylone lekko usta Stilesa Stilinskiego, który najwyraźniej nago spał na nim. Przy czym sam też nie miał na sobie ubrania, a zaschnięte nasienie pozlepiało włoski na jego klatce piersiowej i strefie intymnej, której syn prezydenta nigdy nie powinien był zobaczyć.

Budzik w jego telefonie dzwonił nieprzerwanie, ale nie mógł zlokalizować spodni. Na domiar tego wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia uderzyły w niego z całej siły.

\- Kurwa – warknął nie wiedząc za bardzo co ma teraz zrobić.

Mętlik w jego głowie pogłębił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles zaczyna się budzić. Chłopak przeciągnął się ostrożnie, a potem spojrzał między nich na swój wpółtwardy członek, który wbijał się w biodro Dereka. Sam Hale też był na najlepszej drodze do podobnego zawstydzenia, więc czekał tylko, aż Stiles spanikuje, żeby jak najszybciej pobiec do swojego pokoju.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział spokojnie chłopak. – Czy mógłbyś wyłączyć budzik? – poprosił zachrypniętym głosem.

Derek nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że gdyby pozwolił Stilesowi na possanie swojego penisa, chłopak na pewno miałby większe problemy z mówieniem. Jego członek niemal natychmiast zareagował na tę wizję, ale Derek szybko wyobraził sobie Laurę pod prysznicem.

\- Czy mógłbyś ze mnie zejść? – spytał starając się nie brzmieć na zdenerwowanego.

Stiles jednak oczywiście musiał czytać między wierszami, bo podniósł głowę wyżej i spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam i dzisiaj jeszcze złożę wypowiedzenie – powiedział nie mogąc się powstrzymać i chłopak zmarszczył brwi, a potem coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego wzroku.

\- Nikomu o tym nie powiem. Nie sądzę też, że pobiegniesz do prasy sprzedać tę historię – zaczął Stiles starając się brzmieć obojętnie.

Zsunął się z niego zabierając jedno z prześcieradeł i sięgnął do jego spodni, wyciągając dzwoniący telefon z kieszeni. Wyłączył alarm i rzucił komórkę w stronę Dereka, który złapał ją w locie.

\- Nie powinienem był… - podjął po chwili Hale.

\- Nic się nie stało. Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził z pracy. Jak wczoraj mówiłem, ufam ci – przerwał mu Stiles, szczelnie okrywając się prześcieradłem. – Możemy o tym zapomnieć, jeśli chcesz. Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie wykorzystam – ciągnął dalej, a potem odwrócił się w stronę okna i Derek pomyślał, że coś przegapił.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie co robili poprzedniej nocy, ale prawdę powiedziawszy wszystko widział jak przez mgłę. Rozmowę o orientacji Stilesa, jego niesubordynacji i akcji w Teheranie. Potem słowa szeptane w łóżku. Pewne rzeczy zaczęły układać się w logiczną całość i zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak raczej nie spodziewał się takiego poranka.

Derek wstał z łóżka, a potem spojrzał na pokryty zaschłym nasieniem brzuch.

\- Powinienem cię przeprosić – podjął Stiles nagle.

\- To ja powinienem cię przeprosić – oznajmił mu z przekonaniem Derek. – Upiłem cię, a to nigdy nie było moim zamiarem.

Stiles odwrócił się do niego przodem i zawinął mocniej prześcieradło wokół siebie.

\- Nie byłem pijany – powiedział z pewnością w głosie chłopak. – Słuchaj, wczorajsza rozmowa poszła nie tak jak powinna – dodał, unikając nagle kontaktu wzrokowego. – W zasadzie dzisiaj zamierzałem poprosić, żebyś poświęcił mi chwilkę na rozmowę. Lepiej o takich rzeczach być uprzedzanym – ciągnął dalej.

\- Wiem, że jesteś gejem. Mówiłeś o tym wczoraj. To nie przeszkodzi żadnemu z agentów w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków – oznajmił mu czując coś gorzkiego, gdy mówił te słowa.

Stiles zignorował go jednak, robiąc kilka kroków w tył, tak, żeby teraz oddzielało ich łóżko.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Kiedy uprawiałem seks z Heather wyślizgnęło mi się imię – powiedział chłopak nagle spięty, a potem zawahał się i po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili podniósł głowę. Miał w oczach coś co mówiło błagam nie każ mi tego mówić na głos.

\- Moje imię? – spytał jednak Derek i Stiles prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

\- Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć dzisiaj, że istnieje taka możliwość… Nie wiem cokolwiek wytłumaczyć, ale po prostu to co było wczoraj… I ja… Po prostu nie wiem – zaczął gubić się. – Chodzi o to, że nie spodziewałem się ciebie wczoraj z butelką alkoholu na moim progu. Zanim zdobyłem się na odwagę, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć… - urwał. – Nie chciałem cię pocałować. Znaczy chciałem – zaprzeczył sam sobie i Derek przez chwilę nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Chłopak przed chwilą przyznał się, że uprawiając seks ze swoją dziewczyną myślał o nim. Co robiło się w takich sytuacjach? Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Laury, ale ta kazałaby mu skorzystać z okazji, bo dawno nie przedstawił jej nikogo.

\- Nie możemy się spotykać – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Stiles nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- No poważnie? – zakpił chłopak, odzyskując nagle rezon. – Wystarczy popatrzeć na te twoje mięśnie i na mnie, i to oczywiste – sarknął.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – warknął Derek. – Scott ma w jednym rację. Masz cholernie niską samoocenę. Może kiedy zrozumiesz, że te twoje pieprzyki są naprawdę seksowne, przestaniesz bać się własnego cienia – dodał.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zamrugał, jakby nie był pewien kto dokładnie do niego mówi.

\- Podobam ci się? – zdziwił się Stilinski.

\- Gdybyś mi się nie podobał, nie bylibyśmy w obecnej sytuacji – przyznał Derek.

\- Więc kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie możemy się spotykać chodziło ci o tę część formalną? – dopytał ostrożnie chłopak.

Derek nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego zaczął wciągać na siebie koszulę, która była tak wymięta, że nie sposób było ukryć tego, jak doprowadzono ją do tego stanu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś prześlizgnąć do pokoju, żeby przebrać się nim natrafi na Ericę.

\- Czyli spotykałbyś się ze mną, gdybym nie był twoim szefem? – spytał Stiles.

Derek przewrócił oczami i zamarł, bo chłopak stał teraz o wiele bliżej niego i wciąż podchodził, co nie mogło, po prostu nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

\- Nie możemy – przypomniał, ale brzmiał tak słabo, że nawet siebie samego nie przekonał.

\- Nie jestem twoim szefem – powiedział Stiles. – Powiem mojemu ojcu, że się z kimś spotykam. Sztab pracuje nad minimalizacją strat, jeśli Heather powie cokolwiek. Informacja będzie zresztą nic nie warta, jeśli dzisiaj wydam oświadczenie – oznajmił nagle całkiem pewnie. – Jeśli tylko chcesz... – dodał ostrożnie.

Derek poczuł się lekko osaczony, bo Stiles znowu manipulował faktami. Robił to nie pierwszy raz, przedstawiając wszystko w superlatywach. Musiała być to jakaś cecha rodzinna polityków, chociaż wątpił, bo on sam nie wypił tego z mlekiem matki.

\- Nikt się nie dowie, jeśli nie chcesz – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Tylko daj mi szansę. Może z tego nic nie wyjdzie, ale jeśli… - urwał chłopak i stał teraz tak blisko, że Derek mógł zobaczyć malinki, które zostawił na tej jasnej szyi ubiegłej nocy.  
Hale miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, ale jego telefon znów się rozdzwonił, więc niezwłocznie odebrał.

\- Agent Hale – przedstawił się.

\- Tutaj Reyes. Intruz na czwartym piętrze. Załatwił dwóch naszych agentów. Nie wiemy kto to. Nie wiemy ilu. Kamery są uszkodzone w całym pionie – zameldowała.

Derek zakrył słuchawkę dłonią i spojrzał na Stilesa.

\- Zbieraj się! Teraz! – polecił mu i oczy chłopaka zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

Pospiesznie jednak podszedł do jednej z szaf i zaczął się ubierać.

Żaden dźwięk nie dochodził do nich zza ścian, ale to wcale nie było uspokajające.

\- Jestem ze Stilesem. Wychodzimy z pokoju wyjściem awaryjnym – zameldował. – Zostawiamy jego rzeczy w sejfie – dodał, wkładając buty.

\- Hotel numer dwa? – spytała Reyes dysząc do słuchawki.

Najwyraźniej z Boydem wkroczyli do akcji i to czas najwyższy, bo na korytarzu usłyszał pierwsze strzały. Stiles zamarł przerażony i spojrzał na drzwi, jednak Derek rozłączył się i sprawdził czy w magazynku ma komplet naboi. Bez wahania otworzył jedną z szaf i kopnął w cienkie drewno, które rozleciało się na kawałki, tworząc niewielkie przejście. Wepchnął tam Stilesa, a potem zamknął drzwiczki.  
Przebiegli przez przylegający pokój, a potem następny dochodząc do pomieszczenia ze sporym balkonem. Nigdy jeszcze nie wykorzystywali tej drogi ucieczki, ale w tej chwili nie zamierzał tego rozważać.

\- I co teraz? – spytał Stiles zdenerwowany.

Chłopak ciągle spoglądał za siebie, jakby spodziewał się w każdej chwili, że prześladowcy ich dopadną.

\- Przy mnie nic ci się nie stanie – odparł Derek, chociaż do jasnej cholery jedną z zasad było nigdy nie obiecywać niczego takiego.

Stiles jednak wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Pod tarasem są schody pożarowe. Musimy zeskoczyć około trzech metrów w dół – poinformował go, gdy wyszli na niewielki balkon.

Faktycznie pod spodem znajdowały się niewielkie schodki, ale oczy Stilesa zrobiły się tylko większe, gdy spojrzał w dół.

\- Nie mów, że masz lęk wysokości – mruknął Derek i chłopak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Gdzieś z wewnątrz dochodziły do nich dźwięki strzelaniny. Tak jak podejrzewał był więcej niż jeden napastnik. Nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się teraz nad losami poprzedniej warty, bo jego zadaniem było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Stilesowi.

Wszedł za balustradę, ustawiając chłopaka obok siebie i ścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń. Sam układał ten plan, więc mógł skoczyć w dół z zamkniętymi oczami. Rozejrzał się tylko na boki, czy ktokolwiek ich obserwuje i oderwał się od metalowej poręczy, ciągnąc za sobą Stilesa.

Wylądowali bez przeszkód, więc kopnął w kolejną część schodków, która z jękiem nieoliwionego długo metalu, wysunęła się w dół. Schodzili pospiesznie, nie niepokojeni, aż natrafili na chodnik.

\- Głowa niżej, chwyć mnie za rękę – pouczył Stilesa.

Wmieszali się w tłum na ulicy, ale nie na długo. Minęli kilka radiowozów, które zaczęły parkować pod hotelem i dwie karetki, na widok których Stiles zesztywniał. Derek jednak pociągnął go za sobą do zaparkowanego w zaułku czarnego Camaro.

\- Siadaj z tyłu – rozkazał, samemu otwierając drugie drzwi, a potem wyjechał tyłem na następną przecznicę i włączył się do ruchu.

\- Wolałbym siedzieć z przodu – odezwał się po chwili Stiles.

\- Z tyłu są przyciemniane szyby – oznajmił mu Derek.

\- Jak myślisz…? – zaczął Stiles, ale słowa najwyraźniej nie chciały wyjść mu przez usta.

\- To nasz błąd. Powinni byliśmy cię przenieść do innego hotelu dwa dni temu. Nie możemy zostawać na kilkanaście dni w jednym miejscu – warknął pod nosem bardziej do siebie niż Stilesa.

Spojrzał w lusterko na pobladłą twarz chłopaka, a potem sięgnął po telefon. Reyes odebrała od razu, wciąż zdyszana, a w tle było słychać syreny.

\- Jesteśmy w drodze. Przedarli się do pokoju – zameldował bez przedstawiania się.

\- Sprzątamy bałagan – odparła.

\- Ilu? – spytał wiedząc, że kobieta zorientuje się o co pyta. Nie chciał dodatkowo straszyć Stilesa, który drżał na tylnym siedzeniu skulony i przerażony.

\- Trzech agentów nie żyje. Dwóch rannych. Z personelu nie ucierpiał nikt. Napastnicy zdjęci. Trzech – odparła bez wahania. – Grupa druga przygotowała hotel. Agencie Hale, proszę o kontakt, gdy dotrzecie na miejsce.

\- Siedem minut – odpowiedział spoglądając na nazwę ulicy i rozłączył się. – Dotrzemy za siedem minut – powiedział Stilesowi, zerkając do tyłu.

\- Po raz pierwszy cieszę się, że Scott sypia z tą tajemniczą dziewczyną – odparł chłopak. McCall odmówił im ujawnienia jej danych osobowych, więc został przeniesiony dla bezpieczeństwa Stilesa na pewną odległość. Melissa zresztą zgodziła się na to, żeby odstąpiono od ochraniania go. Nikt nie chciał trzymać dzieciaków niepotrzebnie pod kloszem. – Osobne piętro, osobne apartamenty – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.

Derek skinął głową i skręcił bez słowa w kolejną uliczkę, a potem zatrzymał się na światłach.

\- Mam ADHD – odparł nagle Stiles.

Hale spojrzał w lusterko i uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Dlatego czasem mówię bez ładu i składu. Mruczałeś przez sen coś, że nigdy nie wiesz co powiem – wytłumaczył Stiles. – Mam ADHD. Tysiąc myśli na minutę, czasem dwa tysiące. Często muszę się wygadać, żeby coś zrobić ze stresem.  
Derek nie odezwał się, ale coś ciepłego pojawiło się w jego klatce piersiowej na myśl, że Stiles obudził się w nocy i wciąż pozostał w niego wtulony.

Ufam ci - wciąż przewijało się w jego głowie.

\- Stiles, my… - urwał, bo na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Przestaniemy, jeśli uznasz, że to nie funkcjonuje – obiecał chłopak pospiesznie wchodząc mu w słowo. – Chcę tylko, żebyś mnie poznał. Chcę, żebyś pozwolił mi poznać siebie – dodał Stiles, odwracając nagle twarz w stronę szyby.

Derek wbił wzrok w drogę przed sobą i zaczął uderzać palcem o koło kierownicy. Kiedy wczoraj wchodził do pokoju Stilesa nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wypadków. Wiedział od dłuższego czasu, że chłopak mu się podoba. Nie tylko pod względem fizycznym, ale przede wszystkim ta zadziorność stanowiła esencję Stilesa. Dotąd jednak granicę stanowiła seksualność chłopaka, jego wiek, a przede wszystkim zawodowa duma.

\- Złożę rezygnację – podjął Derek ponownie.

\- To wzbudzi podejrzenia – odparł Stiles. – Mogę porozmawiać z Melissą, jestem pewien, że coś wymyśli.

\- Co jej powiesz? – spytał Hale.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Najwyraźniej nie do końca przemyślał tę kwestię.  
Derek zaparkował samochód na tyłach kolejnego z hoteli i ponownie sprawdził broń, a potem wychodząc rozejrzał się po okolicy.

\- Dokończymy tę rozmowę w twoim nowym pokoju – dodał, otwierając drzwi przed Stilesem.

Kątem oka widział już dwóch agentów, którzy czekali na nich w środku. Weszli do windy, a potem podjechali na piętro bez większych przeszkód i Derek odebrał kolejny uniwersalny klucz, którym otworzył przed Stilesem drzwi.

Ten apartament nie różnił się wiele od poprzedniego. Agenci powinni sprowadzić rzeczy Stilinskiego w ciągu kilku godzin, gdy zbiorą odciski palców. Wiedział, że nikt nie skomentuje do połowy pustej butelki alkoholu, a sperma w zasadzie znajdowała się na ich brzuchach i prześcieradła były czyste, więc nie powinni mieć nieprzyjemności.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś się wykąpać. Poczekam – powiedział wskazując na kanapę.

Sam z największą chęcią spłukałby nasienie ze swojego brzucha, ale musiał zapoznać się z sytuacją. Wybrał dobrze znany sobie numer i Reyes odebrała bez zbytniej zwłoki.

\- Ptaszek w gniazdku – zameldował i pierwszy raz jego skojarzenia wybiegły poza granice przyzwoitości.

\- Kod czerwony – odparła kobieta rozłączając się.

Zamarł ze słuchawką w dłoni i opadł ciężko na kanapę. Kodem czerwonym w służbach specjalnych określano sabotaż. W tym wypadku oznaczałoby to, że rozpracowano ich od środka. Ochrona prezydencka nigdy nie używała tych określeń, ale stara gwardia zawsze wyróżniała się czujnością. Wiedział, że Reyes nie zamieści tego w głównym raporcie, a podała mu jedynie swoje domysły, ale już samo to było niepokojące. Wśród nich był zdrajca.

Faktycznie wyjątkowo szybko sforsowano pierwsze dwa posterunki i zaatakowano ich z zaskoczenia. Napastnicy byli przygotowani, a Derek był pewien, że nikt obcy nie kręcił się po hotelu. Sprawdzali wszystkich łącznie z personelem. Nie mogło być pomyłki.

W myślach wymienił z dziesięciu agentów, którym mógł zaufać. Problem polegał na tym, że bezpośrednio na trzech wartach w czterozmianowym cyklu udział brało minimum dwanaście osób. Mógł wybrać jeszcze dwóch agentów, których pamiętał ze szkoleń, ale dowództwo nie byłoby zadowolone z takiego posunięcia. Gdyby głośno powiedzieli o swoich podejrzeniach dowództwo zorganizowałoby wewnętrzne śledztwo i odwołano każdego, a tego nie chciał tym bardziej. Stiles zostałby sam, otoczony obcymi ludźmi, którzy prawdopodobnie nie znali się tak dobrze na swojej pracy jak oni.

Chłopak jak na zawołanie pojawił się w drzwiach w samym ręczniku na biodrach.

\- Kłopoty? – spytał Stilinski odczytując bezbłędnie jego minę.

\- Nie – skłamał gładko, podnosząc się.

Pomyślał o zaschniętym na brzuchu nasieniu i o tym, że jego grupa wciąż nie dotarła na miejsce. Mógłby zapewne skorzystać z prysznica w apartamencie Stilesa, ale oznaczałoby to, że zostawi go samego przynajmniej na cztery minuty i podjął decyzję.

\- Wykąpiesz się ze mną? – spytał cicho.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Przed chwilą wyszedłem… - urwał i jego oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówi Derek.

Pospiesznie pokiwał głową i zawrócił do łazienki nie sprawdzając nawet czy mężczyzna za nim podąża. Derek natomiast zamknął za nimi szczelnie drzwi i położył broń w zasięgu ręki, rozbierając się niespiesznie. Zamierzał namoczyć dobrze brzuch zanim zacznie spłukiwał spermę z włosów, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie miało to zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, bo Stiles czekał na niego już pod prysznicem i przyciągnął go do całkiem wygłodniałego pocałunku.

Ich mokre ciała otarły się o siebie, gdy zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Nie starał się nawet być delikatnym, przyciskając go plecami do zimnej ściany z płytek. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, więc ukląkł, ignorując strumień wody, który spływał po ciele Stilesa, a potem wziął do ust jego członek. To nie było pełne finezji i liźnięć, które powoli miały przynieść podniecenie. Przeszedł od razu do sedna, pozwalając Stilesowi stwardnieć w swoich ustach, a potem zaczął ssać tak mocno, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

W swoich mokrych włosach poczuł palce chłopaka, które zacisnęły się ostrzegawczo tuż przed tym jak ten wytrysnął w głąb jego gardła. Złapał Stilesa w pół, gdy nogi ugięły się pod nim i ostrożnie położył go na dnie brodzika.

\- Zostaw – mruknął Stilinski, podnosząc się po chwili, gdy zobaczył, że ręka Dereka zmierza do jego penisa.

Chłopak wstał, starając się nie poślizgnąć, a potem pocałował usta, które moment wcześniej doprowadziły go na szczyt. Stiles pogładził jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową i twardy brzuch, a potem zsunął się niżej, zaciskając dłoń na wrażliwym już członku.

\- Ostrożnie – ostrzegł go cicho, wypuszczając z ust westchnienie, bo chłopak zaczął poruszać ręką.

\- Poprowadź mnie – poprosił Stiles prawie niedosłyszalnie.

Derek cmoknął go w czoło, a potem policzek, a na koniec w usta, gdy zaplótł ich palce razem na swoim penisie. Adrenalina po ucieczce wciąż krążyła w jego żyłach, więc nie zajęło długo, gdy dyszał we włosy chłopaka, który najwyraźniej upodobał sobie jego tyłek, bo wolną ręką ściskał właśnie jego pośladek.

\- Palce głębiej – westchnął w ucho Stilesa i chłopak zesztywniał, a potem ostrożnie zagłębił się pomiędzy dwie półkule i nacisnął ostrożnie na pierścień mięśni. – Możesz odrobinę mocniej – wymruczał Derek, bo palce Stilesa były materiałem na niejedną fantazję.

Chłopak podłapał w końcu rytm, chociaż miał problem z koordynowaniem obu dłoni. Derek całował go po szczęce i za uchem, wbijając się teraz w ich splecione palce. Nie minęła chwila, gdy wytryskiwał pomiędzy nich, prawie krztusząc się, gdy przypadkowo łyknął sporą porcję chlorowanej wody.

\- Cholera – mruknął, opierając się czołem o głowę Stilesa.

\- Cholera – powtórzył po nim chłopak uśmiechając się nieśmiało.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica nie skomentowała stanu jego garderoby, ale dzięki Bogu wpadła na to, żeby przenieść z poprzedniego hotelu jego rzeczy. Stiles uspokajał ojca przez kilka minut, a potem bez słowa podał Derekowi słuchawkę.

\- Agencie Hale – zaczął Stilinski.

\- Sytuacja pod kontrolą – zameldował.

\- Słyszałem, że byłeś ze Stilesem przez całą noc – westchnął mężczyzna nagle i Derek poczuł jak po plecach zaczynają spływać mu krople potu. W apartamencie Stilesa nie było kamer, ponieważ to była część procedury. Agenci sami monitorowali sytuację, ale zawsze jakoś to mogło dojść do Prezydenta. – Cieszę się, że porozmawiałeś z nim, synu – ciągnął dalej Stilinski i Derek poczuł falę ulgi, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Prezydentem sprzed doby. – Wydaje się spokojniejszy. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie się dziać, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, informuj mnie niezwłocznie – zakończył rozłączając się.

Derek oddał telefon Stilesowi, który wyglądał jakby dopiero teraz dochodziły do niego wydarzenia dzisiejszego ranka. Może nawet wczorajszej nocy. Adrenalina i alkohol zawsze działały na pamięć w bardzo nieoczekiwany sposób. Z jednej strony człowiek koncentrował się, ale z drugiej informacje nie zawsze zapisywały się na korze mózgowej. Derek pamiętał swoje pierwsze akcje i raporty, które musiał składać. Największą torturą było przypomnienie sobie, co dokładnie robił i w jakiej kolejności. W danej chwili wszystko wydawało się oczywistym i jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem, a czasami po prostu jedynym możliwym. Jednak ocenę tego należało pozostawić przyszłości, gdy emocje już opadną.

\- Prześpij się – polecił Stilesowi, który podwinął nogi na kanapie. Chłopak zdążył się już przebrać i miał na sobie jedną z koszul, które kiedyś musiały należeć do jego ojca, bo były sporo za duże. Jednak to w nich czuł się komfortowo. – Erica obejmuje pierwszą wartę. Wiem, że ci się nie spodoba, ale od tej pory przynajmniej jeden agent zostaje z tobą w pokoju na wszelki wypadek. Dwóch przed drzwiami – dodał, zerkając na kobietę, która skinęła twierdząco głową z dość dziwną miną.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zwraca się do Stilesa per ty, czego nie robił pomimo wielokrotnych próśb.

\- Scott był na wykładach i dołączy do ciebie jakąś okrężną drogą – poinformował Stilesa ignorując Reyes.

\- Nie – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Stiles. – Rozmawiałem z Melissą. Chcemy, żeby Scott wrócił do Stanford. Na razie zostanę w mieście, żeby to nie wyglądało na ucieczkę, ale reszta wykładów interesuje mnie tylko pobieżnie – odparł.

\- Scott wie, że… - zaczął Derek.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał Stiles, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Derek wiedział, że rozmowa nie będzie dotyczyć tylko kwestii odesłania McCalla na bezpieczną odległość. W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin Stiles nie miał czasu spotkać się z przyjacielem i omówić jednej z kwestii, których Scott nie powinien dowiadywać się z videobloga. Erica została w środku, a on korzystając z sytuacji dobrnął do swojego nowego pokoju i zabrał się za przeglądanie materiału, który Reyes zabrała od ochrony poprzedniego hotelu. Z góry odrzucił kilka kaset z pośrednich pięter, bo napastnicy działali według dobrze opracowanego planu. Wjechali windą o poziom wyżej niż apartament Stilesa i korzystając z luki w ich ochronie, zeszli niżej, zachodząc agentów od tyłu.

Prawie cztery godziny zajęło mu przeszukanie nagrań, ale nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Na dobrą sprawę wyglądało na to, że napastnicy musieli ukrywać się na terenie hotelu od kilku godzin zanim nastąpił atak. Nie byli zameldowani – to sprawdzono na samym początku.

Znalezienie kreta nie będzie najłatwiejsze, ale nie niemożliwe.

ooo

Starał się dać przestrzeń Stilesowi. Prawie dwa dni mijali się, chłopak zajęty był dementowaniem plotek i nauką, a on przesłuchiwaniem agentów. Zapewne obaj mogli to zlecić komuś innemu, ale to była kolejna z rzeczy, która ich łączyła. To co robiłeś sam – zawsze było lepiej zrobione.

Erica parokrotnie spoglądała na niego tak, jakby miała ochotę z nim porozmawiać o czymś, ale przeważnie jej profesjonalizm brał górę. Znali się od dłuższego czasu i szanowali. Jeśli cokolwiek podejrzewała, zatrzymywała to dla siebie.

Scott uparł się, że zostanie w mieście, chociaż zdecydował się na pozostanie w pierwszym hotelu. Raz dziennie widywali się ze Stilesem na jakimś przypadkowym wykładzie, ale za to sporo rozmawiali przez telefon, więc McCall ewidentnie nie był homofobem.

Do prasy nie prześlizgnęła się żadna informacja o wyszeptanym przez Stilinskiego imieniu mężczyzny. Heather najwyraźniej wstydziła się, że Stiles myślał o kimś innym, uprawiając z nią seks. Derek z drugiej strony nie bardzo wiedział jak miał odebrać wyznanie chłopaka. Już wcześniej zauważył, że Stiles zachowywał się dziwnie w jego towarzystwie, ale nigdy tego nie łączył z zauroczeniem. Okłamałby sam siebie, gdy stwierdził, że Stilinski nie był pociągający. Drobny i blady ze skórą poznaczoną pieprzykami stanowił swoisty typ urody, który zawsze interesował Dereka. A do tego ta kompletnie nie pasująca do warunków fizycznych zadziorność, sprawiała, że trudno było koło Stilesa przejść obojętnie.

Derek przez pierwsze dwa dni unikał dziennych zmian i wchodził do apartamentu chłopaka, gdy ten już spał. Czasami gapił się na mniejsze ciało przykryte cienką kołdrą, ale nie pozwolił sobie dotknąć Stilesa, jakby bał się, że czar chwili pryśnie. Chłopak i tak miał sporo do uporządkowania we własnym życiu, dlatego nie wspomnieli mu o wewnętrznym zagrożeniu.

Minęły trzy dni zanim Erica zmusiła go do wzięcia dziennej zmiany i tym sposobem wymienił Boyda, który powoli zaczynał słaniać się na nogach. Koniecznie potrzebowali kogoś jeszcze, ale w obecnej chwili nie potrafił powiedzieć któż byłby kolejnym zaufanym.

\- Byłem niemal pewien, że osobiście zaatakowałeś kraje muzułmańskie, żeby pozbyć się zagrożenia z ich strony – zażartował Stiles na jego widok. Boyd parsknął, bo niejednokrotnie agenci żartowali na temat jego agresywności i tekstów, że atak jest najlepszą formą obrony.

\- Nie odebrałbym przecież pracy naszym dzielnym marines – mruknął, siadając na kanapie.

Stiles kończył śniadanie w koszulce w kratkę i dżinsach, które fatalnie nisko wisiały na jego biodrach. W zasadzie gej-radar powinien mu już dawno powiedzieć, że chłopak nie jest całkiem heteroseksualny.

\- Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, że oficjalnie jestem najgorętszym gejem kontynentu według jednego z tygodników – zaczął Stiles, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

Boyd akurat zamykał za sobą drzwi, więc Derek westchnął nie spodziewając się niczego innego. Stiles przeważnie przechodził do meritum, gdy bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć na czym stoi.

\- Nie słucham plotek – odparł krzyżując wzrok z chłopakiem. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał zmieniając temat.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli powiesz mi co robimy to poczuję się lepiej – powiedział, odsuwając od siebie talerzyk z niedojedzonym tostem.

\- Też poczułbym się lepiej, gdybym wiedział – przyznał Derek decydując się na szczerość.

Stiles spiął się, a potem odprężył i uśmiechnął z ulgą.

\- Czyli wciąż jesteśmy na tym samym etapie – stwierdził chłopak.

Usta Stilesa drgnęły lekko, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał ten ironiczny uśmieszek, który dość często wkradał się na jego twarz. Derek lubił ten uśmieszek.

\- Pocałujesz mnie? – spytał Stiles wstając ze swojego krzesła.

Derek westchnął, bo akurat tego spodziewał się po dwudziestolatku. Zastanawiał się nawet czy chłopak spędził ostatnie dni na masturbacji, bo już wcześniej miał zwyczaj zamykania się na długie minuty w łazience. Nie sądził, żeby Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie wierzyli w jego zamiłowanie do kąpieli.

Przez ostatnie dwa dni zastanawiał się jak miałby funkcjonować ten ich potajemny romans. Nie był fanem ukrywania się. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że nic dobrego z tego nie wynika. Stiles był jednak inny. Jego powody byłby oczywiste. Powody Dereka także.

Problem tkwił gdzie indziej. Ośmiogodzinne zmiany i spotkania pod czujnym okiem kolegów odpadały. Miał swoje zasady dotyczące pracy, więc tutaj też trudno mu było przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że mógłby randkować ze Stilesem podczas swoich dyżurów. To wydawało się złe i przede wszystkim rozpraszające. Jak palec Stilesa, który w tej chwili chłopak przygryzał zębami. Ten sam palec, który jeszcze kilka dni temu dotykał jego tyłka.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy więcej rozmawiać – powiedział Derek, zatrzymując chłopaka w miejscu. – Jesteś młody… - zaczął, ale Stiles sarknął.

\- Zawsze słyszę, że jestem młody. To nie znaczy, że kogokolwiek powstrzymuje zwalanie na mnie odpowiedzialności za rzeczy, które są poza moją kontrolą – odparł gorzko chłopak. – A kiedy nareszcie chcę coś przyjemnego… To jestem nagle za młody. Ciekawe czy ci ludzie kilka dni temu też myśleli, że jestem za młody – westchnął.

Derek nie mógł nie zgodzić się z jego argumentami. Jak zawsze.

\- Będziesz świetnym politykiem – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zaintrygowany.

\- Znam ten zabieg, który stosujesz. Odwracasz uwagę od faktycznego tematu rozmowy, przenosząc ją na inny dużo wyższy poziom – poinformował go bez wahania.

Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał chłopak, najwyraźniej poddając się. – Wszystko co chciałbyś wiedzieć jest gdzieś w prasie.

Derek parsknął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak twoje skryte uwielbienie do Avengersów? – zakpił. – Albo fakt, że jesz dodatkowo słodzony popcorn karmelowy? – dodał zerkając na niego z rozbawieniem, bo chłopak zaczął się tylko bardziej czerwienić.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zwracasz na takie rzeczy uwagę – westchnął w końcu Stiles zawstydzony. – A popcornu powinieneś spróbować. Zresztą, jeśli chodzi o Avengersów, Czarna Wdowa skopałaby ci tyłek. Ma o wiele skuteczniejsze metody – urwał zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba się zagalopował.

\- Czarna Wdowa jest postacią fikcyjną – poinformował go Derek bez mrugnięcia okiem. – I żaden cywil nie ma prawa wypowiadać się na temat moich metod albo zdolności. Jeśli się dowiem, że próbowałeś namówić Danny'ego na włamanie do moich tajnych akt, nawet ojciec nie zdąży cię wybronić przed konsekwencjami – zagroził i tym razem to Stiles przewrócił oczami.

Rozmowa na ten temat powtarzała się średnio raz na miesiąc. Stilinski miał dostęp do jego prywatnej teczki, ale nic poza tym. W niej znajdowała się natomiast informacja o jego dacie urodzenia, rodzicach, miejscu zamieszkania i chyba nawet jednostce, do której wstąpił sześć lat wcześniej. Dzięki temu, że służył w jednej z najlepszych grup uderzeniowych, pozostałe dane zostały usunięte dla bezpieczeństwa jego i bliskich. Nie miał tweetera, facebooka i konta na myspace, co zabijało Stilesa początkowo. Chłopak miał obsesję na temat znajdowania żenujących dowodów ich młodości. Kiedyś wyciągnął jakieś zdjęcie, na którym Erica miała aparat na zębach. Reyes prawie skręciła mu kark i Derek prawie miał ochotę jej pozwolić.

Danny – jeden z przyjaciół Stilesa okazał się wyjątkowo zdolnym hakerem.

\- To powiedz mi coś o sobie – poprosił Stiles. – Wiem, że jesteś z Teksasu i łapiesz ryby gołymi rękami. Jeździsz konno? Masz lasso? Masz jakieś podejrzane zdolności, o których nie wiem? – zasypał go pytaniami i Derek parsknął.

\- A o czym wiesz? – spytał ewidentnie rzucając mu wyzwanie.

\- Trenowałeś gimnastykę – powiedział Stiles, zaskakując go nieznacznie. – Albo jogę. Widziałem raz jak się rozciągasz i…e… - zająknął się tracąc nagle cały animusz. – Musiałeś mieć coś wspólnego ze sportem. I jesteś fanem baseballu, chociaż starasz się tego nie pokazać. Założyłem się o to, ze Scottem. On twierdzi, że jesteś typem futbolisty.

Derek skrzywił się nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- No nie – zgodził się Stiles. – Też mu mówiłem, że futbol jest dla dupków.

\- Trenowałem futbol w szkole średniej – przyznał bez żenady, rejestrując rozszerzone ze zdziwienia źrenice chłopaka. Zawsze bawiło go, gdy ujawniał takie szczegóły ze swojego życia. Laura zawsze śmiała się, że z tego powodu ludzie myśleli o nim mniej jak o robocie. – Po prostu akurat to był jedyny możliwy sport, którym można było się zainteresować.

\- Założę się, że byłeś cholernie popularny i dziewczyny rzucały ci się do stóp – parsknął Stiles.

\- Chciałbym – westchnął. – Mam dwa lata starszą siostrę, która notorycznie mnie szpiegowała i ucinała wszystko co tylko mogło mieć jakieś ręce i nogi. Nawet potem, gdy skończyła szkołę, jej macki sięgały daleko – dodał na wspomnienie o badawczym wzroku Laury, która kontrolowała kto dokładnie i z jakich powodów zbliżał się do niego.

Nigdy nie był dobry w tych sprawach socjalizacyjnych, więc to ona zawsze dbała o to, żeby nie został wrobiony w coś, co potem negatywnie odbiłoby się na prasie rodziców. Początkowo jej za to nie cierpiał, ale szybko zrozumiał, że dzięki niej uniknęli niejednego skandalu. Nie chciał jednak wspominać o tej części swojego życia Stilesowi. Chłopak miał z osiem lat, gdy Stanami wstrząsnęła informacja o podpaleniu ich posiadłości i śmierci dwunastu członków rodziny.

\- Nie jeżdżę konno – zmienił szybko temat. – Nie mam psa. Mam dom w Teksasie, którym opiekuje się kobieta, która kiedyś była moją guwernantką – dodał.

\- Miałeś guwernantkę? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Rodzice sporo podróżowali – przyznał. – Lol, moja siostra chodziła początkowo do szkoły z internatem. Potem wróciła do domu na stałe, zanim urodziła się Cora – dodał. – Moja najmłodsza siostra.

\- Masz dwie siostry? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Hm, to sporo. Spodziewałem się raczej, że jesteś jedynakiem.

Derek wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy jakoś nie zastanawiał się jak jest odbierany na zewnątrz. Na dobrą sprawę dotąd nie miał powodu się tym przejmować. Ich drogi rozeszły się, chociaż nie bez jego winy. Peter zajął się firmą, Laura polityką, a Cora kontynuowała naukę w akademii policyjnej, chociaż próbował ją zniechęcić. Często do siebie dzwonili i spotykali się podczas urodzin czy podobnych tego typu imprez, ale przeważnie byli w rozjazdach po całym kraju. Zbyt trudno było im zebrać się w jednym miejscu w tym samym czasie.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć? – spytał rzeczowo i Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Kto zawiązał ci krawat? – spytał chłopak.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, bo akurat tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Kiedy? – spytał.

\- Po tej nocy, kiedy zostałeś u mnie w pokoju – uściślił chłopak czerwieniąc się delikatnie. – Obiecałem zawiązać twój krawat, ale potem wszystko…

\- …potoczyło się szybko – dokończył za niego. – Nikt. Mój krawat pewnie znajduje się w pudle z rzeczami znalezionymi w hotelu. Przeważnie mam ze sobą więcej niż jeden krawat – dodał, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie.

\- No wiesz… Nie chciałem nawet zakładać takiej możliwości. Oznaczałoby to, że masz siedem takich samych zestawów ubrań… - zawahał się chłopak i otworzył naprawdę szeroko usta, gdy dotarło do niego. – Boże, ty naprawdę masz siedem takich samych zestawów ubrań! Po jednym na każdy dzień tygodnia! – zaczął się śmiać, więc Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- To coś złego? – warknął, zirytowany.

Nikogo nigdy nie interesowała jego garderoba. Stilesa najwyraźniej zdawała się jednak śmieszyć, co tylko pogarszało sytuację.

\- Jasne, że nie. Nie mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić miny ludzi z pralni, gdy przynosisz im ubranie do prania. Pewnie myślą, że jesteś w mafii albo w zespole Blues Brothers – zakpił Stiles, a potem zakrył usta. – W najgorszym razie uważają cię za striptizera – zachichotał nie mogąc się już powstrzymać.

Derek zaplótł dłonie na piersi i spojrzał na niego starając się wyglądać groźnie. Przeważnie ludzie omijali go szerokim łukiem, gdy robił tę minę, ale Stiles jak zawsze od półtorej roku zignorował ją.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał, chcąc zmienić szybko temat, zanim zacznie się czuć niekomfortowo.


	5. Chapter 5

Śmiech Stilesa zawsze wydawał mu się zbyt radosny. Chłopak wbrew pozorom często popadał w euforię, aż czasami łzy leciały mu z oczu. Derek nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio miał okazję czuć coś takiego, ale samo patrzenie na Stilesa sprawiało mu przyjemność. Jakby energia i emocje chłopaka jakoś się na niego przenosiły.

\- Miałem w planie spędzić dzień w apartamencie w towarzystwie przystojnego ochroniarza i być może odegrać jedną lub dwie sceny z Bodygarda – powiedział całkiem szczerze Stiles.

\- W grę wchodzą te z bronią? – spytał Derek nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Ta z apaszką i mieczem samurajskim – uściślił Stiles, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Derek przewrócił oczami i westchnął, bo cały czas krążyli wokół tematu i prawdę powiedziawszy wiedział, że chłopak nie odpuści dopóki nie przejdą tej rozmowy. Po raz dziewiąty albo setny. Stiles, gdy tylko uchwycił jakąś nitkę nadziei, nie odpuszczał. Dlatego wciąż brnął na przód i łatwo się opanowywał, gdy groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo. Wystarczyło mu tylko dać cokolwiek, czego mógłby się przytrzymać.

\- Nie wiem jak mielibyśmy to zrobić – przyznał w końcu Derek i obaj wiedzieli, że nie mówi już o odgrywaniu czegokolwiek z Bodygarda. – Podczas moich godzin pracy muszę być skupiony – oznajmił mu od razu. – Każdy inny czas okupuje Erica lub Boyd, więc wszystko wyszłoby dalej.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, że się nie zgodzisz, żebym się urywał spod ich oka – powiedział Stilinski. – Chociaż totalnie mógłbym, ale to byłoby nieodpowiedzialne. Myślałem, że po prostu czasem, jeśli nie będziesz zajęty tym co robisz przeważnie po pracy… Mógłbym… nie wiem… przypadkowo na ciebie wpaść? Chodzisz do biblioteki albo kina, prawda? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie i Derek miał ochotę warknąć, że faktycznie jest człowiekiem.

\- Nie, kiedy jesteśmy w trasie jak teraz. Dzisiaj wieczorem umówiłem się, że potrenuję z Ericą w hotelowej siłowni – odparł.

\- Super, totalnie super – zaczął Stiles. – No to powiem Boydowi, że chcę dzisiaj poćwiczyć i zejdziemy do siłowni – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Całkiem przypadkowo na siebie wpadniemy i… - urwał najwyraźniej nie będąc pewnym co mieliby robić.

\- I poćwiczymy – dokończył za niego Derek, mrużąc oczy. – Poznamy się bliżej – dodał i Stiles pokiwał głową entuzjastycznie.

\- Totalnie – zaczął chłopak.

\- Denerwujesz się – zauważył Derek i to nawet nie było pytanie.

Stiles miał dość specyficzny wyraz twarzy, który zawsze przybierał, gdy spotykał problem. Na tym etapie Derek wolał wiedzieć o wszystkich nieścisłościach, na które natrafiał chłopak. Stilinski był cholernie inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, jego uwagi już wcześniej były cenne nie tylko przy ocenie pracowników, ale także i samej organizacji ochrony. To on zasugerował apartamenty na osobnych piętrach dla siebie i Scotta oraz posługiwanie się niezwiązanymi ze sobą nazwiskami przy meldunku. Tą strategię stosowano wcześniej, ale w przypadku gdy ochraniano jedną osobę.

\- Jeśli podczas wart Reyes i Boyda będziemy się spotykali to nie ma szans, żeby zostawili mnie z tobą sam na sam. Znam zasady – zaczął Stiles. – Wiem, że sytuacja się zmieniła od czasu sytuacji w hotelu i rozumiem wzmożone środki bezpieczeństwa dopóki mój ojciec nie wróci z Europy – dodał od razu, jakby się bał, że Derek posądzi go o narzekanie. Stiles prawie nigdy nie narzekał, cokolwiek by się nie działo. – Ale kiedy będziemy obaj sami tak jak teraz, ty będziesz na służbie. I rozumiem twoje zasady dotyczące pełnego skupienia się na zadaniu, ale… - urwał, przygryzając wargę.

Derek nie potrzebował ani jednego słowa więcej, żeby zdać sobie sprawę do czego zmierza Stiles.

\- Próbujesz zapytać gdzie w tym wszystkim znajdziemy czas na seks – stwierdził i chłopak pokiwał twierdząco głową. – To proste: nie znajdziemy – odparł i ostatnim czego się spodziewał to spanikowane spojrzenie Stilesa.

\- Nie podobało ci się – powiedział chłopak szybko. – To znaczy ja wiem, że nie powinienem był cię dotykać tam albo zapytać, ale pod prysznicem pozwoliłeś mi i… - zająknął się i przygryzł znowu wargę.

Derek miał swoją odpowiedź na nigdy niezadane pytanie, dlaczego usta Stilesa zawsze były takie czerwone i opuchnięte.

\- Nie o to chodzi – wtrącił szybko zanim Stilinski podążył dalej za swoim zwariowanym tokiem myślenia. – Kiedy ludzie chcą się ze sobą spotykać, chodzą na randki. Wbrew obiegowej opinii nie uprawiają seksu po każdej. Zaczęliśmy źle – przyznał i patrzył na Stilesa z nadzieją, że chłopak zrozumie o mu chodzi.

\- Chcesz się ze mną spotykać – powiedział Stiles tym razem z głupawym uśmieszkiem i Derek niemal pożałował swoich słów. – Spotykać, spotykać, a nie tylko… - urwał znowu i spuścił wzrok.

\- A to jest numer dwa dlaczego nie pójdziemy od razu do łóżka – powiedział Derek.

\- Jaki powód? – nie zrozumiał Stiles.

Derek potarł się nerwowo po szczęce i spojrzał na zegarek. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, ale jakoś wydawało mu się, że zaczynanie tej rozmowy teraz nie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Stiles nie należał do najłatwiejszych rozmówców. Nie znali się też na tyle dobrze, żeby wchodził z buciorami w tak intymne kwestie, ale chłopak musiał zrozumieć, że faktycznie Derek myśli o nim poważnie. Nie wiedział jednak jak to ująć, żeby Stilesowi nie wpadło do głowy, że Hale ma w zwyczaju wierzenie plotkom. Sprawa jak zawsze w przypadku Stilinskiego była delikatna.

\- Normalnie zaprosiłbym cię na kawę. Może gdzieś na kampusie, po twoich zajęciach. Niezbyt późno, żeby to nie wyglądało jak zaproszenie na kawę, a potem na seks. Porozmawialibyśmy – zaczął Derek, obserwując jak Stiles marszczy brwi. – Dałbym ci mój numer albo ty dałbyś mi swój. I zdecydowalibyśmy się czy chcemy wyjść na kawę albo na pizzę. Po kilku takich spotkaniach powiedziałbyś mi, że niedawno doszedłeś do wniosku, że jesteś gejem i jestem pierwszym mężczyzną, z którym się spotykasz – dodał Derek i Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, jakby chciał coś wtrącić, więc Hale dał mu moment, ale Stilinski nie powiedział nic. – Z oczywistych powodów wiem takie rzeczy z całkiem odrębnych źródeł, co jest nie w porządku, ale w życiu mało co jest. Przeczytałem twoją teczkę, a ty miałeś w rękach moją. Wiem, że nie ma w niej prawie nic, bo zadbały o to służby bezpieczeństwa jeszcze przed laty, a dodatkowo na bieżąco jestem bombardowany bardzo intymnymi szczegółami twojego życia. I na dobrą sprawę nie wiesz o mnie nic – zakończył Derek.

\- Nie muszę wiedzieć z kim sypiałeś, żeby cię znać – mruknął Stiles ewidentnie zawstydzony, co w zasadzie było czymś nowym.

Stilinski bardzo rzadko wchodził w defensywę, bo chociaż nabijał się z Derekowego 'atak jest najlepszą obroną', sam stosował się do tej zasady. Nigdy nie poradziłby sobie z mediami, gdyby było inaczej.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Jesteś młody, to twoje prawo. Dziewictwo nie jest czymś, czego należy się wstydzić i… - zaczął Derek.

\- Spałem z Heather – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.

\- Seks z mężczyzną to coś innego. Zresztą nie o to chodzi. Zabijałem ludzi, nie każdy sobie z tym radzi – powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie zdanie.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mój ojciec jest prezydentem. Sam sobie czasem z tym nie radzę. Kilka dni temu albo ktoś chciał mnie zabić, albo porwać. Codziennie czytam na swój temat stek kłamstw i muszę być idealny, bo jeśli nie jestem, ludzie piszą okropne rzeczy. Nawet kiedy jestem idealny, ludzie mnie nienawidzą. Gdybym wiedział, że moją obroną w internecie zajmą się organizacje LGBT to już dawno ujawniłbym się jako biseksualista, bo to podejrzewałem od pewnego czasu. Heather przekonała mnie, że kobiety w ogóle mnie nie interesują – zaczął Stilinski. – Derek, jesteś agentem. Wiem, że zabiłeś sporo osób. Pewnie nawet więcej niż się domyślam. I będziesz ich zabijał, bo to jest twoja praca. A mój ojciec może odpalić głowice jądrowe i zadecydować o ataku nuklearnym na Rosję – westchnął nagle i wydawał się naprawdę zmęczony, co Dereka wcale nie dziwiło.

Najwyraźniej napięcie ostatnich dni całkiem z niego nie zeszło.

\- Jestem dorosły i wiem czego chcę. Chcę się z tobą spotykać i zrobimy to na twoich zasadach, bo wiem, że masz rację, a to, że przyznaję ci rację powinno zaświadczyć o mojej odpowiedzialności – powiedział Stiles na jednym wydechu.

Derek byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie widział tego wcześniej.

\- Nie neguję twojej odpowiedzialności – podjął nie pozwalając wytrącić się z tematu. – Jestem agentem w czynnej służbie, więc musisz wziąć pod uwagę to, że za kilka godzin ktoś może zadzwonić i wyjadę. Nie powiem ci gdzie i kiedy. Nie powiem ci czy wrócę. Nie mogę gwarantować nikomu takich rzeczy. A kiedy wrócę, nie będę mógł ci powiedzieć co robiłem ani gdzie byłem – wytłumaczył całkiem spokojnie jak podczas każdej rozmowy tego typu jaką przeprowadził w życiu.

Większość osób czuło dreszczyk emocji, gdy mówił im o swojej pracy. Niektórych to podniecało, bo te same dłonie, które potrafiły zadać ból i śmierć, pieściły z równą sprawnością i wyczuciem tematu. Derek spotkał na swojej drodze różnych ludzi i nauczył się jednego – fascynacja na początku i tak kończyła się z pierwszą misją.

Stiles natomiast obserwował go teraz uważnie tymi swoimi inteligentnymi oczami i jego twarz chyba po raz pierwszy wyglądała pokerową. Widać było, że wziął na poważnie to co mówił Derek i właśnie trawi zdobyte informacje. W końcu chłopak wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To brzmi jak obiad z moim ojcem. Myślisz, że nie było ciężko, gdy zaczynał coś mówić i nie kończył zdania, bo przypomniał sobie, że to sprawa wagi państwowej? – spytał Stilinski, mrużąc oczy. – Szczycę się tym, że po tylu latach wiem kiedy i jakie pytania zadawać, żeby rozmowa nie umierała w martwym punkcie. Z tobą jest paradoksalnie łatwiej, bo od miesięcy mówisz mi, że mam zejść z jakiegoś tematu. Nie wiem natomiast dlaczego za wszelką cenę chcesz odwieźć mnie od… - Stiles urwał, wiercąc się nerwowo na krześle. – Jeśli się rozmyśliłeś...

\- Nie rozmyśliłem się – wtrącił Derek, kręcą z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ty naprawdę cały czas skupiasz się wyłącznie na tym czy i kiedy będziemy uprawiać seks, prawda? – spytał nagle, gdy tknęło go podejrzenie.

Stiles zaczerwienił się tak mocno, że temat niesłusznych zarzutów został zamknięty.

\- Mam dwadzieścia lat. Seks jest super i pomimo tego co cały czas mówisz, wiem, że mnie nie odstraszysz. Groziłeś mi uszkodzeniami ciała średnio raz w miesiącu przez ostatni rok, odkąd zorientowałeś się, że nie biorę cię na poważnie i nie biegam do ojca na skargę – zauważył przytomnie Stiles. – I widzisz, żebym się ciebie bał? Dlaczego miałbym nie myśleć o seksie, kiedy powiedziałeś mi właśnie, że chcesz się ze mną spotykać? To jak dwie Gwiazdki w roku – zakończył szczerząc się.

Derek zakrył twarz dłońmi i westchnął nawet nie udając, że nie jest rozbawiony. Tylko Stiles po prawie godzinnej, poważnej rozmowie mógł przyznać, że jego głównym zmartwieniem jest kiedy będą mieli chwilę dla siebie. Chłopak miał upierdliwy sposób rozpraszania swoich rozmówców. Nie przepadał za rozmowami o kłopotach, więc przeważnie wszystko obracał w żart tak jak teraz. A na to Derek niestety nie mógł pozwolić. Nie, gdy sytuacja była tak skomplikowana i niepewna.

\- Skup się na tym co powiem – zaczął Derek przybierając swój najpoważniejszy ton. – Znam cię i wiem co robisz, ale musimy porozmawiać. Jeśli zamierzasz dalej mnie rozpraszać, gdy staram się wyjaśnić ci zasady funkcjonowania tego czegoś, co możemy mieć, zapomnij już teraz o tamtej nocy – powiedział całkiem spokojnie i to podziałało, bo usta Stilesa zbiły się w wąską linię. – Możemy żyć chwilą i nie zastanawiać się co będzie jutro. Jeśli jednak cokolwiek ma z tego być… - urwał wskazując raz na siebie raz na Stilesa. – Nie możesz spotykać się z agentem własnej ochrony. Teraz nie mogę odejść, bo sytuacja na to nie pozwala. Kiedy jednak wszystko się ustabilizuje, złożę prośbę o przeniesienie. Agenci mojego pokroju nie mieszkają w bazach. Nie będę odcięty od świata zewnętrznego, ale nie będę całkowicie wolny. Moje poruszanie po kraju będzie zależało od przydziału, a już moja w tym głowa, żebym nie ochraniał nikogo więcej. Nie obraź się, ale to gówniana robota – wyjaśnił i Stiles parsknął.

\- Chcesz odejść – stwierdził Stilinski.

\- Jeśli to ma trwać, będę musiał. Od naszej wspólnej decyzji zależy w tej chwili moja droga zawodowa, więc nie wciskaj mi kitu, że twoim jedynym zmartwieniem jest kiedy dobierzesz się do moich spodni – sarknął i Stiles wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało – powiedział chłopak.

\- Wiem, ale nie zdziw się, gdy będę chciał po prostu z tobą porozmawiać bez żartów i docinków – odparł Derek.

Stiles pokiwał głową i przez chwilę wyglądał na naprawdę spiętego. Derek zastanawiał się nawet czy nie powiedział czegoś za ostro, ale chłopak odprężył się nieznacznie, uśmiechając się w jego stronę z zakłopotaniem.

\- Nie byliśmy jeszcze na kawie, a ty już myślisz o zmianie pracy dla mnie – powiedział Stilinski i Derek złapał się na tym, że faktycznie nie wahał się ani chwili, gdy tylko to pojawiło się jako jedyne sensowne wyjście, gdy myślał o możliwym związku ze Stilesem.

\- Jeśli coś robić, to robić to dobrze. Angażuję się w to co robię, jeśli już zdecydowałem się na jakiś krok. I przede wszystkim przy planowaniu czegokolwiek trzeba myśleć na przód – wyjaśnił Derek.

\- Planujesz nasz związek jak misję? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Łatwo nie będzie – odparł Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotelowa siłownie nie była zbyt wielka, więc Derek nie zdziwił się, że Stiles odnalazł ich bardzo szybko. Boyd wyglądał nawet na zadowolonego tym, że wyszli z pokoju, bo przeważnie milczący agent czasami po prostu potrzebował ciszy. Co naturalnie przy Stilinskim nie było takie łatwe.

Erica rozgrzała się już i naciągnęła mięśnie. Oboje pracowali w ciszy nad swoją kondycją, a Derek kątem oka wyłapał jak nieliczni o tej porze goście zerkają kobiecie w głęboki dekolt. Erica miała naprawdę ładne piersi, ale nawet on nie ryzykował takich uwag. Reyes była równie piękna, co niebezpieczna, a to mówiło samo za siebie.

\- Co robicie? – spytał Stiles, siadając na wyłączonej bieżni.

Ciężarek w dłoni chłopaka musiał mieć minimum dwa kilogramy i Derek nie mógł pozbyć się krzywego uśmieszku z twarzy. Stiles miał znowu na sobie o wiele za szerokie szorty, które tylko cudem utrzymywały się na jego kościstych biodrach. O rozmiar za duża koszulka sprawiała, że chłopak wyglądał na o wiele zbyt chudego i szczupłego jak na swój wiek, ale Derek wiedział lepiej. Ciało pod tymi warstwami ubrań nie było być może jakoś spektakularnie umięśnione, ale była w nim ukryta siła.

\- Agent Hale pozwoli mi skopać swój tyłek – powiedziała Erica, poprawiając sportowy stanik.

\- Z naciskiem na pozwoli – odparł Derek, upewniając się, że jego spodenki nie są zbyt luźne. Erica miała zwyczaj ściągania z niego ubrań podczas sparingów lub po prostu korzystania z luźnych materiałów do krępowania jego kończyn.

Może to było dziecinne, ale nie chciał na oczach Stilesa zaplątać się we własne spodenki.

Erica nie dała mu nawet tyle czasu, wyprowadzając cios zanim zdążył przyjąć pozycję. Spore mięśnie jednak czasami się przydawały, więc uderzenie nie zmiotło go niewielkiego ringu, którego granice ustalili umownie wcześniej. Kobieta sprawnie ominęła jego kontratak, balansując dosłownie na linii i przemknęła pod jego ręką. Krążyli wokół siebie przez kilka minut jak dwa lwy w klatce i Derek poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić. Sala nie była odpowiednio klimatyzowana, a przy wysiłku fizycznym to było nieuniknione. Koszulka Erici zrobiła się wilgotna w dość charakterystycznych miejscach, więc uśmiechnął się krzywo spychając kobietę ponownie do defensywy.

Reyes przyblokowała jego ciosy, miał właśnie podciąć ją, odkąd się odsłoniła, gdy poczuł silne uderzenie z tyłu. Instynktownie obrócił się w miejscu, odbijając dłoń nowego napastnika i kopnął go pod kolanem jednocześnie wykręcając tę samą rękę, która miała zadać cios.

\- Cholera – warknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, kogo właśnie wbił w matę. – Cora? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, uwalniając siostrę. – Co ty tu do cholery robisz? Mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę – dodał, ignorując rozbawioną Ericę. – A ty musiałaś widzieć jak ona się skrada – warknął zirytowany.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To ja jej powiedziałam gdzie będziesz dzisiaj wieczorem – poinformowała go Reyes z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji.

Cora podniosła się, gdy tylko przestał wykręcać jej dłoń i otrzepała spodenki z niewidzialnego kurzu. Oczywistym było, że zaplanowały to z Ericą. Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować, chociaż pierwszy szok już minął.

\- Mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę – warknął, marszcząc brwi, bo do jasnej cholery zachodzenie go od tyłu jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie wyszło na dobre.

\- Nie przywitasz się ze mną? – Cora udała zdziwioną.

\- Nie powinnaś być w Teksasie? – spytał, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że coś tu nie pasowało. – Nie powinnaś być w Teksasie? – powtórzył tym razem zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Co tu do cholery robisz? Jak się właściwie dostałaś? Boyd, czy wy w ogóle sprawdzacie przepustki? Gdzie jest Deahler? – ciągnął dalej i Erica przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie panikuj. Wszyscy doskonale znamy twoją siostrę. Nie wygląda mi na agenta obcego wywiadu – stwierdziła Reyes. – To jest publiczna siłownia i wiesz dobrze, że nie możemy jej odciąć – dodała, a potem zerknęła sugestywnie na Stilesa, który siedział lekko zaskoczony na bieżni.

Scott przekradł się bliżej przyjaciela chyba starając się to zrobić niezauważenie, ale Derek i tak wychwycił ten niewielki ruch. McCall najwyraźniej też zamierzał skorzystać z siłowni, odkąd miał na sobie sportowy strój. Derek nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Stiles bez wiedzy Boyda poinformował Scotta o ich planach. Chłopak bywał rozsądny przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu, ale gdy chodziło o McCalla prawie zawsze mogli liczyć na kłopoty. Tak jakby samo słowo 'odpowiedzialność' nie imało się ich obu, gdy razem przebywali.

Derek miał nawet plan, aby zasugerować Prezydentowi oddzielenie ich, ale spełzł na panewce, gdy okazało się, że Stiles i Scott są jak syjamskie bliźnięta. Tym bardziej dziwiła ostatnio tajemniczość młodego McCalla.

\- Więc co tu robisz? – spytał Derek zerkając na Corę.

Jego siostra jak zawsze przewróciła oczami.

\- Mam chyba prawo odwiedzić mojego ulubionego brata – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Siostra – sapnął Stiles i Derek dopiero teraz zdał sobie tak naprawdę sprawę, że sytuacja jest bardziej niż skomplikowana.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu obróciłby całą sytuację w żart i kazał gonić się Stilinskiemu. Trzymałby go od swoich prywatnych spraw jak najdalej dla własnego i wszystkich wokół dobra. Teraz jednak mieli jedną z tych nielicznych okazji faktycznie się poznać, i może słońce Teheranu, i ostatnie leniwe przydziały coś zrobiły z jego mózgiem, ale rzeczywiście tego chciał.

\- Moja siostra, Cora – powiedział odwracając się w stronę Stilesa, któremu ewidentnie ulżyło. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że to moja dziewczyna? – prychnął rozbawiony.

Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, a Scott wyraźnie zbladł.

\- Jest ładna i niebezpieczna – próbował jakoś z tego wybrnąć chłopak i zamilkł, gdy Erica spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Chyba nie startujesz właśnie do najmłodszej siostry agenta Hale'a! – podjęła agentka ze zdumieniem. – Bo w takim razie nawet immunitet dyplomatyczny nie uratuje ci tyłka. A ja na pewno nie stanę pomiędzy nim a tobą. Daj mi terrorystów z bombami, fanki po autografy, ale nie narażaj mnie na Dereka! – podniosła głos.  
Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie mam immunitetu dyplomatycznego – odparł tylko Stiles. – Miło mi cię poznać – dodał, podając rękę jego siostrze.

Cora nie wyglądała na kogoś pod wrażeniem.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś wyższy. W telewizji wydaje się wyższy. I nie taki chudy – powiedziała szybko, oglądając chłopaka od stóp do głowy.

\- Kamera dodaje pięć kilogramów – poinformował ją Stiles.

Cora uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- I jest też firmowy uśmieszek Hale'ów – dodał szybko Stilinski.

\- Firmowy uśmieszek naszej rodziny raczej nie pomoże jej uniknąć kłopotliwych pytań – wtrącił szybko Derek, chcąc odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją. – Nie powiem nawet, że pojawianie się w moim miejscu pracy…

\- Zostałam zaproszona – weszła mu w słowo Cora, patrząc wymownie na Scotta.

McCall uśmiechnął się sztucznie i skinął głową.

\- Nie musiałabym się uciekać do podstępu, gdybyś odbierał telefony ode mnie. Wiedziałbyś też, że biorę udział w tej samej konferencji, którą częściowo ochraniasz – ciągnęła dalej niezrażona dziewczyna. – Może chciałam widywać się z moim bratem częściej niż cztery razy do roku, odkąd jesteśmy jedyną rodziną! – zakończyła podniesionym tonem.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- I nie mów mi, żebym nie była melodramatyczna – sarknęła Cora. – Spotykam się z kimś i chciałam ci go przedstawić. W akademii odbywa się coroczny bal i zgodził się ze mną pójść. Chciałabym, żebyś zrobił cholerne zdjęcia, gdy będę w cholernej sukience i powiedział mu, że go zabijesz, jeśli zrobi coś głupiego – poinformowała go i to faktycznie przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

\- Spotykasz się z kimś? – spytał podejrzliwie. – Laura wie?

Cora przewróciła oczami.

\- Jest z dobrej rodziny. Jest uroczy. Laura powiedziała mi rok temu, że będziesz wściekły, ale do tej pory nie znalazłeś pięciu minut, żeby ze mną porozmawiać – oznajmiła mu.

\- Spotykasz się z kimś od roku i mówisz mi dopiero teraz? – Wiedział, że podnosi głos, ale w tej chwili nie bardzo go to obchodziło. – Jesteś dzieckiem.

\- Mam dwadzieścia lat – poinformowała go głucho.

Zmarszczył brwi, bardzo szybko kalkulując.

\- Erica, skończymy trening kiedy indziej. Wychodzę z siostrą na kolację, jak rozumiem – powiedział, obserwując jak Cora traci całą swoją pewność siebie. – Sądzę, że nie sami. Jesteś tutaj, więc chciałaś go przedstawić – zaczął myśleć na głos. – Czeka przed hotelem? – spytał wprost i Cora zrobiła głębszy wdech.

\- Zaczęliśmy się spotykać ze Scottem jakiś czas temu. Poznaliśmy się na jednym z seminariów – powiedziała jego siostra.

\- Jakim Scottem? – spytał, bo coś mówiło mu, że odpowiedź wcale mu się nie spodoba.

McCall wychynął zza Stilesa, prostując się nagle i Erica wybuchła śmiechem.

Derek spojrzał na pobladłego chłopaka dodając dwa do dwóch i Scott odchrząknął.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że to twoja siostra. Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz siostrę. Nigdy nic nie mówisz. I nie skojarzyłem nazwisk. Wiesz ilu Hale'ów jest w Stanach? – spytał retorycznie McCall.

Cora prychnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się po Scotcie innej reakcji. Stiles natomiast. Cóż, wzrok Stilesa wędrował od jednej osoby do drugiej, jakby chłopak zastanawiał się na czym najpierw powinien się skupić.

\- Sypiasz z moją siostrą – syknął Derek, orientując się, że w tym roku wyjątkowo McCall miał własny apartament. Pozbawiony ochrony, bo nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał.

Cora zaczerwieniła się wściekle, więc trafił w dziesiątkę.

\- Połamię każdą kość na twoim ciele – dodał bardzo cicho, ale Scott usłyszał każde słowo wyraźnie, bo zbladł jeszcze bardziej. – Naraziłeś ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Zostaliście w hotelu sami, bez ochrony, w ostrzeliwanym korytarzu – wymienił robiąc bardzo niewielki krok w stronę Scotta, który zaczął instynktownie cofać się, najwyraźniej nieświadom tego, że za nim znajduje się ściana.

\- Byliśmy na wykładach – poinformowała go Cora.

\- Nie powiedziałaś mi ani słowa, a coś mogło ci się stać. Rozumiesz w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znalazłaś? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Nie było nas wtedy w hotelu, Der. Seminarium zaczęło się bardzo wcześnie i dopiero po wykładach dowiedzieliśmy się o całym zajściu. Nie chciałam dzwonić po fakcie, żeby nie odciągać się od obowiązków – odparła wzruszając ramionami. – Nic się nie stało.

\- Nic się nie stało? – powtórzył marszcząc brwi.

Zagryzł wargę, wypuszczając przez nos całe powietrze z płuc. Przez chwilę było naprawdę cicho.

\- Wszystko w porządku? To nie jest jakieś załamanie nerwowe przez które przechodzą byli wojskowi? – spytała szybko Cora.

\- Nie jestem byłym wojskowym – odpowiedział głucho i skierował ponownie całą swoją uwagę na Scotta. – Młoteczek, kowadełko i strzemiączko są najmniejszymi kośćmi w organizmie człowieka – poinformował sucho McCalla, który przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – Znam ludzi, którzy potrafią je połamać i wciąż utrzymać cię przy życiu, na tyle długo żebyś poczuł każdą boleśnie powolną minutę tego procesu – dodał nie spuszczając go z oka.

Scott zzieleniał odrobinę na twarzy, ale nie cofnął się ani o krok więcej.

Cora prychnęła przerywając im tę krótką wymianę spojrzeń.

\- Mogłeś zachować to na bal – powiedziała, rozładowując częściowo napięcie.

Derek poczuł jak jego usta układają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Wtedy poinformuję go, że jesteś siostrą członka korpusu marines. Wyszkoliłem cię tak, żebyś nie zostawiała zagrożenia przy życiu. Jego wolą jest czy będzie chciał stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie – dodał, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Stiles i Erica wyglądają jakby bawili się w najlepsze.

Nie potrafił ich winić. Sądząc po minie Scotta, McCall właśnie kalkulował, w którym hotelu wynająć Corze pokój.

ooo

Nie mieli okazji porozmawiać ze Stilesem. Cora niemal natychmiast zarządziła, że musi zabrać Scotta ze sobą do hotelu zanim chłopak zdecyduje, że bezpieczniej mu będzie na świecie bez niej. Erica nie ukrywała nawet, że nie zapomni mu tego do końca życia. Był pewien, że do tego spotkania wrócą jeszcze ze Stilesem, bo chłopak wyglądał jakby miał w głowie już jakąś setkę pytań.

Pierwsze pojawiło się, gdy Derek tylko zwolnił Deahlera ze zmiany i pojawił się w apartamencie Stilinskiego.

\- Naprawdę znasz ludzi, którzy potrafią połamać wszystkie kości w ludzkim organizmie? Czy tylko próbowałeś nastraszyć Scotta? – spytał Stiles.

\- Nie wiedziałeś przez ten cały czas z kim się spotyka twój przyjaciel? – odpowiedział pytaniem Derek i wiedział, że to nie w porządku, ale sytuacja była o wiele zbyt zawikłana, żeby nie próbował zebrać chociaż podstawowych faktów.

Musiał wiedzieć na czym stoi.

\- Znasz mnie. Żadna tajemnica nie utrzymałaby się u mnie dłużej niż pięć minut – zażartował Stiles.

\- Znam cię. Kiedy jakaś tajemnica ma pozostać tajemnicą, jest u ciebie bezpieczna – odbił piłeczkę.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? Chyba jesteśmy kwita. Ja nie powiedziałem Scottowi do ostatniej chwili, że jestem gejem, a on przedstawił nam swoją dziewczynę po prawie roku jak mniemam – odparł Stilinski.

W jego głosie nie było niczego gorzkiego, ale nie wydawał się też zbytnio zadowolony z takiego rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że robimy ci jakiś chory żart? – spytał Stiles nagle, gdy jego milczenie przedłużało się.

Derek zamrugał, nie wiedząc jak to wytłumaczyć, żeby nie urazić chłopaka. Pewne rzeczy w jego przeszłości nauczyły go, aby nie ufać każdemu. Nawet własną rodzinę sprawdzał dwa razy na wszelki wypadek. Peter nigdy nie był w pełni godzien zaufania, a Cora miała tendencje do nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Przed których konsekwencjami chciał ją uchronić.

\- Naturalnie podejrzliwy? – spytał Stiles, uśmiechając się kwaśno. – To cecha, którą nabyłeś czy zawsze taki byłeś? – zaciekawił się.

\- Nie lubię niespodzianek – odparł wymijająco.

Stiles uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej.

\- Popatrz na to z bardziej słonecznej strony – zaczął chłopak. – Jeśli będą mieli dziecko, obaj będziemy wujkami.

Derek nagle pożałował, że jednak nie skręcił niczego Scottowi.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott kurczył się pod jego wzrokiem i Derek czuł się tylko trochę usatysfakcjonowany. McCall powinien był od razu spytać czy nie znał żadnej Cory, ale dzieciak nie należał do najbardziej światłych i kojarzących fakty. Derek musiał mu jednak przyznać, że utrzymanie w tajemnicy swojego rocznego związku nie mogło mu przyjść łatwo. A skoro media jeszcze nie zwęszyły krwi w wodzie, znaczyło to tyle, że McCallowi naprawdę zależało.

No i w końcu to trwało rok, więc nie traktował jego siostry jako jednonocną przygodę, czego Derek by mu nie podarował.

Cora zapewne po to, aby go podrażnić, ubrała sukienkę z tak głębokim dekoltem, że prawie widział jej pępek. Albo to był test dla McCalla, który wgapiał się w niego, starając się nie zaglądać swojej dziewczynie w piersi. Derek nie był pewien czy powinno go to bardziej bawić czy irytować.

Miał w planach spędzenie tego wieczoru ze Stilesem, ale w końcu przemógł się i oznajmił Erice, że znika na kilka godzin. Nie wątpił, że Reyes zastąpi go godnie.

\- Co zamierzasz robić po studiach? – spytał w końcu Derek, gdy cisza przy stole przedłużała się.

Scott podskoczył jak oparzony, jakby nie wierzył, że to pytanie faktycznie jest skierowane do niego.

\- Przecież wiesz jakie mamy ze Stilesem plany – odparł McCall jak ostatni idiota, którym był.

Dlatego Derek go szczerze nie znosił. Oczywiście wiedział, że jakaś kobieta w końcu skusi się na te wielkie brązowe oczy, które aż wołały o to, aby się nim zaopiekowano, ale wolałby, aby to nie była jego siostra. Cora powinna być mądrzejsza niż to.

\- Scott, to się nazywa próba prowadzenia konwersacji i mój brat jest w tym fatalny, więc musisz mu pomóc. Inaczej uznam was dwóch za idiotów i jestem tego bliska – odparła Cora z dziwną słodyczą w głosie.

Derek zamrugał, nie będąc pewnym co powinien zrobić. Prawdę powiedziawszy ją znał najsłabiej z całej rodziny. Cora szybko znalazła się w szkole z internatem, gdy Peter zdecydował, że nie da sobie ze wszystkimi rady. Derek nie protestował, gdy wybierał inną placówkę na końcu kraju, ale ostatecznie zdecydowano, że będzie się nim zajmować guwernantka, gdy Laura pójdzie na studia. Wtedy sądził, że nie jest dzieckiem, ale teraz cieszył się, że Peter ten jeden raz wykazał się kręgosłupem.

To był równie trudny czas dla wuja, który postanowił mieć na oku najmłodszą – teoretycznie najmniej kłopotliwą. Cora jednak udowodniła, że jest Hale'em nie tylko z nazwiska i postanowiła obrać taką drogę kariery, że włos się jeżył. A Derek nie chciał na linii strzału nikogo więcej.

\- Jak wiele wiesz o naszej rodzinie? – spytał Scotta z westchnieniem.

McCall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tyle co powiedziała mi Cora – odparł ostrożnie chłopak.

To nie była najgorsza odpowiedź. W zasadzie McCall zawsze potrafił trzymać dziób na kłódkę.

\- Pożar, który wydarzył się wtedy był podpaleniem. Zginęła cała nasza rodzina – powiedział bardzo powoli, rejestrując szok na twarzy Scotta.

\- Derek – wyrwało się Corze.

\- To jest Teksas. Nie biorą jeńców, gdy próbujesz zmienić zasady w ich stanie. Zostało nas czworo i nasza siostra kontynuuje dzieło naszych rodziców – ciągnął dalej.

\- Laura – wtrącił Scott. – Poznałem ją.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To dobrze. Laura jest wspaniała. A Cora… Cora jest najmłodsza. I wystawiasz ją ponownie na celownik. I musisz o tym pamiętać, kiedy będziecie wychodzić z pokoju. Kiedy będziesz ją odprowadzał do taksówki. Kiedy wsadzisz ją w samolot, Scott – powiedział Derek bardzo powoli, aby McCall to pojął.

\- Tak, proszę pana – odparł chłopak, prostując się na krześle, a potem odchrząknął. – Sądziłem, że winnych pożaru zatrzymano? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Tak, ale to jest Teksas – powtórzył Derek sucho, a potem uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Ich rodziny nadal pozostały przy życiu, a ja nigdy nie mówiłem, że mentalnością się chociaż trochę od nich różnię…

ooo

Wbrew temu co przypuszczał, McCall miał jednak łeb na karku. W końcu chłopak był najlepszym przyjacielem i powiernikiem syna Prezydenta. I chociaż Derek nie zawsze ufał osądowi Stilesa – jednak chłopak przeważnie rzadko się mylił. Widział zresztą jak ostrożnie Stiles podchodził do zainteresowania sobą, którą go obdarzano. Heather udało się jakoś przebić, ale każdy miał prawo do błędu. Szczególnie ktoś tak niedoświadczony jak Stiles.

\- Och i Scott – zaczął, ponieważ o tym powinien był powiedzieć na samym początku. – Ani słowa Stilesowi, rozumiemy się?

Oczy McCalla zrobiły się większe.

\- Ani słowa Stilesowi o mojej rodzinie. Sam mu powiem. Chyba rozumiesz, że to nie są rzeczy, o których się plotkuje. Wiem, że cię rajcuje, że nareszcie coś o mnie wiesz, ale to tylko skomplikuje sytuację, wierz mi na słowo – powiedział.

Scott pokiwał pospiesznie głową.

\- Jasne i tak nie powiedziałbym… - urwał chłopak. – Wiesz, nie jestem głupi. Nie poleciałbym do Stilesa z wiadomością, że ktoś kiedyś zabił twoją rodzinę i dlatego jesteś takim paranoikiem – wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie wiem za kogo mnie masz, ale… - urwał i spojrzał na Corę. – Zrobię wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. I możesz mi grozić. I zgooglowałem te kości. Nie da się do nich dostać – prychnął.

Derek spojrzał na niego, unosząc wyżej jedną brew.

\- To spojrzenie, które mówi, że nie wierz we wszystko co znajdziesz w google? – spytał mniej pewnie McCall, a potem spojrzał na Corę. – Mówiłaś, że to tylko żart!

ooo

Stiles nie spał, gdy Derek wszedł do jego hotelowego pokoju. Erica zdała mu krótki raport, więc jeszcze raz obejrzał okna i drzwi, aby być pewnym, że faktycznie wszystko w porządku. Matt wziął dzień wolnego i trochę mu ulżyło. Miał nadzieję, że młody agent wystraszył się strzelaniny i odejdzie. Takie przeniesienie byłoby im na rękę.

Drzwi zamknęły się cicho za Ericą i Stiles podniósł głowę znad książki, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- To jest twój strój, który zakładasz do uroczystych kolacji z dawno nie widzianą siostrą? – spytał sceptycznie chłopak.

\- To jest garnitur, który miałem w walizce – odparł Derek i wzruszył ramionami.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Stilesa pogłębiła się i po prostu wiedział co to oznacza. Chłopak potrafił bardzo szybko myśleć, widział to niejednokrotnie, gdy Stiles mierzył się z reporterami, którzy bezczelnie próbowali go wplątać w polityczną grę. Jednocześnie pytania, które zadawali miały pogrążyć decyzje Johna Stilinskiego. Stiles zawsze odpowiadał tak dyplomatycznie jak mógł. Nie potykał się za często. W zasadzie coraz rzadziej z biegiem czasu. I Derek z fascynacją obserwował jak ten prywatnie rozbrajający chłopak potrafi z poważną spokojną miną stawić czoło światu.

\- Nie planujesz czasem zakupów? – spytał ostrożnie Stiles.

\- A planujesz teraz zostać moim sponsorem? – odbił piłeczkę i dostrzegł, że chłopak zaczyna się wściekle czerwienić.

Więc trafił w dziesiątkę. Stiles zamierzał go wysłać ze swoją kartą kredytową albo stylistą na zakupy, aby uzupełnić godnie jego garderobę. Prawdę powiedziawszy mógłby się ubierać lepiej, ale drogie garnitury wyrzucało się z ciężkim sercem, a podczas pracy nigdy nie wiedział kiedy w jego koszuli pojawi się dziura albo plama po krwi. Ile z nich rozdarł przy szybkim ruchu, to była jego słodka tajemnica. I Reyes, bo ona miała ten sam problem. Sztywny materiał krępował ją.

\- Ja nie… to znaczy… ty wiesz, że ja nie… - zająknął się chłopak, więc Derek obszedł wokół kanapę i zaczął masować jego spięte mięśnie.

\- Wiem – powiedział krótko, ucinając ten bełkot. – W kwestii mojego ubioru mogę nie współpracować – dodał, naciskając mocniej na ramię Stilesa.

\- Ała. To jest zemsta? Wiesz, że wyglądasz świetnie, ale gołym okiem widać, że to twój strój… Roboczy? Nie pokażesz się tak na kolacji z Prezydentem – prychnął Stiles.

Derek zamarł, nie bardzo wiedząc jak to powinien odebrać. Nie rozmawiali za bardzo o swoich rodzinach, prócz tych drobnych uwag, które rzucili w okolicy feralnego poranka. Rozmowa ze Scottem uświadomiła mu jak mało Stiles o nim wiedział. I prawdę powiedziawszy kiedy musiał komuś opowiedzieć o swoim dzieciństwie – spinał się. Próbował żartować, chociaż nie był do tego stworzony. Laura bardzo się starała, aby niczego im nie brakowało, ale może właśnie przez to tylko mocniej tęsknili za rodzicami. Cora nie znała ich prawie w ogóle. Jej pozostały tylko mgliste wspomnienia i może to było pewne błogosławieństwo, bo pożar odbił się na niej najmniej.

Nie chciał widzieć w oczach Stilesa litości czy przerażenia. Wiedział, że ludzie traktowali go całkiem inaczej, gdy już raz dowiedzieli się, że miał powody, aby być ciągle czujnym. W pewnym stopniu pozostała mu paranoja, z którą walczył przez okres swojego dorastania. Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał wystrzał z broni palnej, prawie schował się za przeszkodą. Długo przyzwyczajał się do smrodu dymu, który pozostawał po wybuchu. Jednak udało mu się zostać marines, agentem specjalnym. Chociaż Laura nie pochwalała jego drogi kariery. Mieli z Corą jakieś dziwne poczucie sprawiedliwości.

\- Nadal mogę nie współpracować. Nie lubię kiedy ktoś mówi mi, co mam ubrać. Mogę walczyć o niepodległość – zakpił.

\- Poważnie? A ja sądziłem, że założysz dla mnie pończochy i zatańczysz kankana, gdy tylko tupnę nogą – prychnął Stiles, odprężając się pod jego dłońmi.

\- Może nie będziesz musiał tupać, jeśli podobają ci się takie rzeczy – wyszeptał mu do ucha i Stiles zesztywniał na kanapie.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się chłopakowi i Derek nie mógł się nie roześmiać. – Jeśli lubisz…

\- Nie zaczynaj się nawet jąkać – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Postaram się o jakiś godny garnitur, jeśli zdecydujesz się mnie przedstawić ojcu – obiecał.

Stiles odwrócił głowę i zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i trochę makiawelicznie, gdy polizał jego nadgarstek. Ostre zęby wbiły się lekko w jego skórę i nie mógł nie zadrżeć. Stiles jakimś cudem trafiał w dziesiątkę za każdym razem, gdy próbował zrobić coś o podłożu erotycznym. Albo po prostu seksualność chłopaka tak na niego działała ogólnie i było mu wszystko jedno czy Stiles ściągał z niego krawat, czy przysysał się do miejsca, gdzie można było wyczuć jego puls.

\- Teraz jesteś wampirem? – spytał, trochę zaskoczony, że jego głos jest trochę zachrypnięty.

I może Reyes miała rację – powinien był czasem umawiać się na wieczór, żeby rozładować napięcie. Z tym, że teraz uwikłał się w związek i to akurat leżało poza jego zasięgiem. Podobnie jak Stiles.

\- Jestem w pracy – przypomniał chłopakowi.

\- Agencie Hale, ugryzłbym cię nawet wtedy. Albo nawet przede wszystkim wtedy – odparł Stiles i jego uśmiech nie zmniejszył się. – Zrobiliśmy ci ze Scottem tak wiele okropnych kawałów…

\- Zagranie z tą prostytutką było okropne – potwierdził i Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Co? –spytał niepewnie.

Stiles odchrząknął wyraźnie zakłopotany.

\- To nie było zagranie. Scott doszedł do wniosku, że ma dość… I postanowiliśmy wiesz… a potem strach nas obleciał… Erica była pod naszym pokojem, widziałaby ją! - powiedział mu Stiles z przerażeniem w oczach. – I jak zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że ta dziewczyna jest w drodze…

\- Wysłaliście ją do mnie – odgadł Derek i przewrócił oczami. – Wiedziałem, że ta sprawa śmierdziała. Ale Starsky i Hutch? Nie mogliście wymyślić lepszych pseudonimów?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście czego mógł się spodziewać po tej dwójce. I jakoś nie dziwiło go, że to był pomysł Scotta.

\- Powiedz mi, że McCall nie przespał się z jakąś dziwką. – Nie był pewien czy prosi czy pyta. – Nie chcę wysyłać mojej młodszej siostry na badania – dodał, zakrywając twarz.

\- Nie, totalnie Scottie… Żadnych prostytutek. To nas nauczyło… Poza tym zacząłem podejrzewać, że jeśli jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna wylądowałaby pod twoim pokojem, chyba byś nas zamordował… - urwał Stiles.

Derek skinął głową, bo może nie doszłoby do śmierci jego podopiecznych, ale upewniłby się, że utrudnia życie Stilesa. A mieli już za sobą sytuację z Reyes, której wyrósł pryszcz, a chłopaki przezwali ją jednorożcem. Przez dwa tygodnie nazywała ich dziewicami, a kiedy informacja niefortunnie dotarła do prasy, Stiles wydał oświadczenie, że wcale nie wstydzi się tego, że zdecydował się czekać, ponieważ to bardzo ważny element wstępowania w świat dorosłych i jeszcze nie czuje się gotów. Kamery nie uchwyciły tego, że chłopak czerwienił się jak diabli. Reyes jednak nigdy więcej nie usłyszała, że jest jednorożcem i nauczyła go tym samym, że zemsta ma wspaniały smak.

\- Więc… Scottie żyje? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.

\- Moja siostra byłaby niezbyt zadowolona, gdybym zamordował gołymi rękami pierwszego chłopaka, którego mi przedstawia. To raczej skutecznie ukróciłoby nasze spotkania w przyszłości – odparł sucho i westchnął.

Jego dłonie od razu powędrowały do ramion Stilesa, ale ten nakrył jego rękę swoją i ścisnął lekko.

\- Scott jest wspaniałym gościem. Wiem, że moja opinia się nie liczy, ale jest moim bratem, wiesz – powiedział chłopak. – Nie wiem jakim cudem udało mu się poderwać taka dziewczynę jak Cora…

\- Och, widziałem jak McCall uderza do lasek. Jestem przekonany, że to Cora poderwała jego. I McCall pewnie nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy – odparł.

Kąciki ust Stilesa drgnęły niekontrolowanie.

\- Tak, McCall jest ,aż tak bardzo fatalny – dodał Derek.

\- Więc chyba dobrze, że Hale'owie są tak bardzo dobrzy… w tym, w decydowaniu… I my, kompletni nieudacznicy randkowi, jesteśmy wam ogromnie wdzięczni – przyznał Stiles, nawet nie kryjąc teraz uśmiechu.


	8. Chapter 8

**betowała okularnicaM :***

* * *

Obserwowanie śpiącego Stilesa powinno być dziwne, bo Derek nigdy nie patrzył w ten sposób na ludzi, z którymi uprawiał seks. Pewnie dlatego mocno oddzielano te dwie rzeczy – związki oraz pracę. Wsłuchiwanie się jednak w oddech chłopaka nie było, aż tak wytrącające z równowagi jak powinno. Stiles nie ruszał się zbyt wiele przez sen, co zawsze go zaskakiwało. W ciągu dnia chłopak był często nie do opanowania.

Erica dołączyła do niego w pokoju i nie powiedziała ani słowa na temat tego, że zamiast usiąść w salonie, wisiał w sypialni Stilinskiego. Musiała wiedzieć. Derek był pewien, że pomimo starań jego zachowanie względem chłopaka musiało ulec zmianie. Stiles był świetnym aktorem – zmuszony do grania swojej roli na oczach milionów, ale nie mógł umknąć wyszkolonemu agentowi, który za zadanie miał wychwytywać takie nieścisłości.

Reyes nie mogła go jednak oceniać zbyt surowo, skoro nie przechodzili nieprzyjemnej rozmowy na temat 'dlaczego nie powinien sypiać z synem Prezydenta'. Na pamięć znał listę powodów i nie potrzebował, aby ktokolwiek na głos wypowiadał jego wątpliwości.

W jego głowie wyklarował się pewien plan i byłby do wykonania w każdej chwili. Laura byłaby wniebowzięta, gdyby przeszedł w stan spoczynku. Od zawsze uważała, że narażał się za bardzo. I nie wykorzystywała go jako elementu swojej kampanii. Jego służba krajowi była kompletnie pro bono. Jego rodzina nie czerpała z tego żadnych korzyści i Peter niejednokrotnie twierdził, że już i tak zbyt wiele poświęcili dla dobra sprawiedliwości.

\- Jakieś konkrety? – spytał wprost.

Erica westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Rozmawiałam z Boydem, ale są dobrzy. Nie mamy nic. Żaden z agentów się nie wyróżnia. Moje kontakty w Iraku nie mówią o tym, aby planowano coś przeciwko Prezydentowi. Musimy założyć, że chodziło o porwanie. Stiles miał być źródłem nacisku – wyjaśniła Reyes jednym tchem. – Coś mi jednak nie pasuje.

\- Prezydent nie podpisuje żadnych trudnych ustaw. Wojsko nie zwiększa kontyngentów w Azji – rzucił Derek.

Jego też trapiło, że atak nastąpił w momencie, w którym w polityce kraju nastąpiła stagnacja. Powodem mogła być konferencja. Stiles ruszył poza obszar, gdzie mieli pełną kontrolę. A chłopak nie bywał często na konferencjach naukowych. Kolejna okazja mogła się nadarzyć o wiele za późno i terroryści musieli wykalkulować, że to ich jedyna szansa.

\- Jeśli chcieli go porwać teraz, musieli mieć jakiś pomysł na transport, a co najważniejsze miejsce do przetrzymywania go, aż nadejdzie czas – rzucił Derek.

\- Sprawdziliśmy hotel, parkingi i najbliższe ulice. Stąd wiem, że to musiał być ktoś od nas. Tylko nasze prywatne samochody znajdowały się na tyle blisko wyjścia, aby można było nimi przetransportować Stilinskiego – poinformowała go Erica.

Zapadło nieprzyjemne milczenie. Na dobrą sprawę utknęli w martwym punkcie. Nie znali tajnych planów Prezydenta względem Iraku czy Afganistanu, ale najwyraźniej w najbliższym czasie miało zawrzeć. I musieli być przygotowani, że terroryści uderzą w najbardziej czuły punkt w tej chwili. Prezydent nigdy nie ukrywał, że jedyny syn jest jego słabą stroną. Matka Stilesa umarła młodo, zostawiając ich obu. Stilinski nigdy nie ożenił się ponownie i szeptano, że to była ta miłość na całe życie. Derek uważałby, że to chwyt kampanii, gdyby nie fakt, że przez te lata, kiedy ochraniał Stilesa, w domu Stilinskich nigdy nie wspomniano o innej kobiecie. John Stilinski nie miewał nawet przelotnych romansów.

\- Jedno mnie martwi – podjęła Erica nagle.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Jego martwiło wszystko. Mógłby odejść już teraz i zwrócić się do Laury z pytaniem czy mogliby razem pracować. Nie znał się na polityce, ale mógłby doradzać jej w kwestiach wojskowych. Jednak w sytuacji, gdy życie Stilesa było w stałym zagrożeniu, a ich agencję zinfiltrowano, no mógł odejść, zostawiając chłopaka samemu sobie. Erica i Boyd byli dobrzy, ale to on miał największe kwalifikacje, aby znaleźć kreta.

\- Wszyscy mieli amerykańskie paszporty – powiedziała Erica.

\- Nie byliby pierwszymi – stwierdził sucho.

Ich rząd miał w zwyczaju szastać amerykańskim obywatelstwem na prawo i lewo nawet za strzępki informacji o terrorystach. Kiedy szukano bin Ladena do ich kraju przedostało się setki osób, dzięki niewielkim przysługom poczynionym amerykańskiemu wywiadowi. Spora część z tych ludzi specjalnie podawała nic nieznaczące informacje, aby przedostać się do Stanów. CIA i FBI od lat próbowały uniemożliwić rozwijanie się komórek terrorystycznych na ich rodzimym terenie.

\- Nie słyszałeś ich – ciągnęła dalej Erica. – Jest spora różnica pomiędzy posiadaniem paszportu i obywatelstwem. Krzyczeli do siebie bez naleciałości.

\- Sugerujesz, że byli Amerykanami? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- A jeśli to komórka nowego terroryzmu? Amerykańskich Muzułmanów, którzy nawrócili się i teraz chcieli pokazać swoich braciom z Iraku, że wspierają ich? – spytała Reyes.

\- Nie rozpoznamy ich – westchnął Derek.

Tego mogli obawiać się najbardziej. Muzułmaninem mógł być każdy i kolor skóry wraz z charakterystycznym akcentem nie ostrzegałby ich. Nie zwiększałby ich ostrożności. I równie dobrze to mógł być jeden z ich agentów. Religia nie miała znaczenia podczas wykonywania tej pracy. Derek osobiście znał wielu muzułmanów, którzy byli ogromnie oddani krajowi. I przeżyli atak na WTC silniej od innych. W końcu ktoś przeinaczał słowa ich świętej księgi, aby siać niepokój i śmierć. Oni też pracowali ze zdwojonymi siłami, aby dopaść innych.

\- Nie wiem co możemy jeszcze zrobić – przyznała Reyes.

\- Obserwujemy każdego – powiedział. – Rozkazy się nie zmieniają. Mamy oko na wszystko. Oficjalnie udajemy, że nic się nie stało. Nic niestandardowego. W razie kłopotów, ufamy tylko sobie – rzucił.

Reyes skinęła głową, a potem spojrzała na śpiącego Stilesa, który przewrócił się na drugi bok. Nie widział jego twarzy, a jedynie plecy. Stilinski albo zawsze spał jak kamień, albo tak przyzwyczaił się do ich obecności, że nie budził się, kiedy buszowali po jego pokoju.

\- Wygląda tak spokojnie – westchnęła Erica.

\- Teraz zaczynasz jak jego matka – zakpił.

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Kochanką nie mogę być, czyż nie ? – rzuciła Reyes.

Nie umknął przed jej wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

\- Ponieważ nie mówię o niczym. Jestem agentem ochrony, a nie źródłem dla brukowców – prychnęła Erica, zanim odwróciła się na pięcie i cicho nie oddaliła się w stronę drzwi.

ooo

Stiles spoglądał na niego ze swojego miejsca w samochodzie. Uzgodnili, że cały czas ktoś będzie bezpośrednio wraz z nim i chociaż Derek wolał siedzenie zaraz obok kierowcy, wsunął się ten jeden raz do środka. Chłopak zerkał na niego raz po raz i uśmiechał się lekko, samymi kącikami ust. Gdyby ktokolwiek to zobaczył, zapewne domyśliłby się, że istnieje pomiędzy nimi coś więcej. Derek nie martwił się jednak o podobne plotki. Mówiono już w prasie o Erice i Stilesie, bo ta parka miała bardzo swoisty stosunek do siebie. Oboje szli w zażarte, jeśli chodziło o dogryzanie sobie i chociaż podejrzewał, że Reyes była zauroczona synem Prezydenta, pewnie jej przeszło, kiedy jeszcze jako nastolatek wyciął im pierwszy numer.

A potem Derek znalazł pod swoim pokojem hotelowym dziwkę.

Stiles i Scott bywali utrapieniem w trochę abstrakcyjny sposób. Nigdy celowo nie utrudniali im pracy, ale mieli niestworzone pomysły. I wiele rzeczy działo się całkiem przypadkowo.

\- Jak mija twój dzień? – spytał Stiles.

\- Musisz wybierać ciekawsze konferencje – odparł.

Siedział za Stilesem przez trzy godziny, starając się nie zasnąć podczas ostatniego wykładu. Matt przyniósł dla nich kawy, ale nie mogli ich pić w nieskończoność i nie rozstroić sobie żołądka.

\- Nie było aż tak źle – prychnął Stiles. – Może powinienem robić dzień dla ochrony? Ustalcie jakiś aktualnie lecący film w kinie, który podoba wam się najbardziej i możemy pójść na poczwórną randkę. Ja, ty oraz dwóch kolejnych agentów, ponieważ moje życie jest piękne – sarknął, ale nie było w tym jadu.

\- Nie możesz na razie iść do kina. Skorzystaj z prywatnej sali kinowej w hotelu – rzucił Derek.

\- Za pieniądze podatników? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przed wyborami nie mogę – przyznał szczerze Stiles. – Ojciec będzie ubiegał się o kolejną kadencję – dodał.

Derek nie był specjalnie zaskoczony.

\- Melissa twierdzi, że ostatni atak na mnie podniesie notowania ojca – poinformował go chłopak.

Derek uniósł brew, bo pojęcia nie miał jak inaczej mógłby zareagować.

\- Przykro mi zatem, że staramy się, aby nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji – rzucił.

Stiles spojrzał na niego, a potem zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. Derek był pewien, że ich kierowca spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko, aby zorientować się czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś zabawny na ten swój sztywny, brutalny sposób – prychnął Stilinski.

\- Uważasz, że jestem sztywny i brutalny? – spytał Derek ciekawie.

Stiles nie zastanawiał się nawet na chwilę.

\- To pierwsze to oczywiście tak. Widziałeś się w lustrze? Masz tak spięte ramiona, że przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy, gdy mnie ochraniałeś, chciałem cię trącić patykiem i sprawdzić czy nie jesteś blaszany – przyznał Stiles. – I jesteś brutalny. Mówisz o zabijaniu przez siedemdziesiąt pięć procent swojego wolnego czasu – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Gdybyście nie irytowali mnie tak ze Scottem, byłbym pacyfistą – odparł.

\- Czy ja cię nadal irytuję? – spytał Stiles, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Bezustannie – przyznał Derek, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Policzki Stilesa zarumieniły się odrobinę i chłopak odchrząknął, ewidentnie zbity z tematu.

\- Więc mój ojciec chce znowu kandydować – podjął Stilinski.

\- To chyba dobra decyzja – rzucił Derek, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego to zmierza.

\- Tak, to doskonała decyzja. Ojciec jest naprawdę dobrym Prezydentem, wiesz – powiedział Stiles.

I Derek wiedział. Stilinski miał w sobie coś. Ten rozsądek i wyważenie. Terroryści zapewne nie wiedzieli, że nawet gdyby udało im się uprowadzić Stilesa, Stilinski zrobiłby to co do niego należy, niezależnie od ceny. Nawet jeśli to byłoby życie jego syna. Radzenie sobie potem z konsekwencjami tego, to była całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Po prostu jest spora szansa, że ojciec jednak zostanie Prezydentem na kolejną kadencję – przyznał Stiles. – Pewnie będę miał agentów ochrony… - podjął, spoglądając na niego.

\- Nie będę jednym z nich – poinformował go Derek. – Do tego czasu będę w stanie spoczynku.

Stiles wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.

\- Nie mogę odejść tuż po incydencie – oznajmił mu Derek. – Nie osłabię twojej ochrony w takiej chwili. Przyjęcie kogoś nowego byłoby błędem – dodał.

\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Po prostu… - zaczął chłopak i urwał. – Zastanawiam się co będziesz robił. Normalnie byli agenci zakładają firmy ochroniarskie. Ty masz pewnie doświadczenie z krajów Bliskiego i Dalekiego Wschodu, i podróże…

Derek prychnął. Oczywiście powinien był przypuszczać, że Stiles zacznie kombinować jak pomóc mu na całkiem nowym gruncie zawodowym. Chłopak dwóm poprzednim agentom swojej ochrony wystawił nawet rekomendacje. Może słowo syna Prezydenta nie było tyle warte, co samego Johna Stilinskiego, ale obaj byli podkomendni Dereka zarabiali obecnie dobre tysiące ochraniając synów szejków.

\- Nazywam się Hale – przypomniał mu.

Stiles uniósł brew.

Pewnie powinni byli o tym porozmawiać, kiedy chłopak spotkał Corę, ale zwierzenia przychodziły mu zawsze z trudem.

\- Jak Peter Hale – podrzucił, ale Stiles nie rozpoznał imienia prezesa ich rodzinnej firmy.

Chłopak pewnie nie był zaznajomiony z biznesem prowadzonym w Teksasie i nic dziwnego. Sam był z Kalifornii.

\- Jak senator Laura Hale – dodał.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- To twoja kuzynka? – spytał zaskoczony Stilinski.

\- Moja siostra. W domu mówimy na nią Lola, ale niech ci się to nie wymsknie, bo nawet Reyes cię nie ochroni – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

I czekał, aż Stiles złoży fakty do kupy. Wiele czasu to też nie zajęło. Chłopak po chwili spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Czy twoja rodzina nie… - zaczął Stilinski i urwał, czerwieniąc się wściekle.

\- Nie żyją – dokończył za niego Derek. – Wuj Peter zajmował się nami przez ten czas, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi ,aż do uzyskania pełnoletności. Laura chciała po mamie wejść w politykę. Peter zajmował się firmą, więc nie widzieliśmy powodu, aby to zmieniać – wyjaśnił.

Stiles patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Pomiędzy nimi zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza i Derek tego obawiał się od samego początku. Jeśli ludzie nie odchodzili, bo jego zawód był problemem, bagaż związany z rodzinną tragedią dobijał resztę. Stiles jednak spoglądał na niego bez litości i współczucia, którego Derek tak nienawidził.

\- Dlaczego pracujesz jako mój ochroniarz? – spytał wprost chłopak.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że jedna misja nie poszła po myśli dowództwa – przypomniał Derek.

\- Tak, ale kiedy cię przenieśli do niańczenia mnie, mogłeś odejść – rzucił Stiles i potrząsnął głową, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

\- Nie żartowałem. Nadal jestem czynnym agentem. Mają prawo zadzwonić w każdej chwili i zmienić mój przydział. W tej sekundzie może zapadać rozkaz o wysłaniu mnie pod adres, który będzie jedynie współrzędnymi na mapie z jednolinijkowym poleceniem i brakiem kontekstu – przyznał bez cienia żalu.

Stiles patrzył na niego lekko przerażony.

\- To się nazywa służba krajowi – dodał tylko.


End file.
